A Fallen Wing: Book 1 & Book 2: Book 1 completed
by The Twisted Lotus
Summary: When Birchpaw and Whitepaw made that promise to Starclan, they didn't know what they were getting themselves into. Moons later,torn apart by a prophecy condemning one to death,and the other to slavery, how can they stop the forces tearing them apart?
1. Prologue

A/N I thought it was about time someone made a fanfic about these two. They were so close in Twilight!

Prologue

(Whitepaw's POV)

It has been three moons since Birchpaw was made an apprentice and we were inseparable. It was more than a crush; we both knew it, that's why we're sneaking out tonight. "You sure you want to do this?" Birchpaw asked. It was his idea and he wasn't one hundred percent sure I wanted to.

I blinked at him. "I've never been more sure of anything else. C'mon at this pace, we'll get to the Moonpool by dawn!" He smiled, more confidant now and quickened the pace to a run. We were both excited about seeing the Moonpool so we made it there so fast we had to catch our breath. When we were presentable enough we padded down to the crystal water and gasped.

Silverpelt shined against the water making it seem as though we could touch them in the water. As Birchpaw cleared his throat Silverpelt shone brighter. " Cats of Starclan, we, Whitepaw and I, Birchpaw, apprentices of Thunderclan come here to the sacred Moonpool to make a vow." When he finished I started again. "We promise to you and ourselves that Birchpaw's destiny and my destiny will be forever entwined. Help us keep our promise Starclan, do whatever you can do to help us stay together." Birchpaw started talking again. "If you do this, we will be forever grateful and will help cats believe in you when times are hard." We finished our vow together, "Thank you."

Birchpaw smiled at me. "That was easier than I thought." I rolled my eyes. "Come on mouse-brain, let's get home before a cat notices." With tails entwined, we walked out of the hollow. Just as we were walking out, a quiet voice whispered to me. _Your promise to Starclan and yourselves will not be taken lightly…_ I hesitated, wondering what that voice was, but shook it off quickly. No weird voice was going to ruin the happiest night of my life.

In Starclan…

Bluestar paced worriedly as the apprentices left. "This is terrible!" she meowed to the council of cats. Spottedleaf stepped forward. "Bluestar, I looked into each of their hearts and saw only innocence and a lifetime of devotion. They deserve us to keep the promise."

"Bluestar looked at her incredulously. "We can only interfere totally with a cat's life every generation! The last time we did that was with Firestar! You want to waste that privilege on a couple of apprentices?"

Cedarheart padded up and wrapped his tail around Bluestar. "I see greatness in their future, so great it reminds me of Firestar's destiny." Gasps of surprise and low murmurs erupted from the council. Raggedstar spoke. "I think we should honor their promise. I remember a medicine cat apprentice and a warrior apprentice from Shadowclan ask for the same thing." He cast a sidelong glance to the council only to not see the face he wanted to see. "Where's Yellowfang?"

"Right here." A broad-faced she-cat with yellow eyes padded through the crowd of cats to sit with Bluestar. "I'm afraid we have no choice but to accept. Spottedleaf confirmed it." She drew a sharp glance to the medicine cat that was trying to head toward the exit. "SHE WHAT?!" Bluestar's rage lasted for a few heartbeats and then calmed down, forcing her neck fur to lie flat. She at Spottedleaf with a morbid expression."All right Spottedleaf, you get your way this time. But," She paused to speak to the entire council. " There is nothing more we can do except play our part." She turned back to Spottedleaf. "Spottedleaf, you have either saved us all, or have doomed us all."

A/N OOHH What will happen next? And for you sickos who thought they were gonna do something else in the beginning-EEW!Twistey out.


	2. Ch1 Forbidden

A/N Hey peeps

A/N Hey peeps! This story is set during Outcast, so some of the cats won't be here. There might be some crack pairings, but who knows? I'm a crazy author. I might make gay lovers. Eew. Never mind, I won't. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 Forbidden

(Whitewing's POV)

The setting was perfect. The sun was setting, making the lake look bloody orange. And who else but the most perfect cat in the world sitting next to me. I sighed happily and pressed my muzzle into his flank. Thornclaw purred happily and pushed a mouse towards me. "Eat it. I caught it for you."

I accepted it as the sun disappeared into the lake. Silverpelt hung over us, shining. I sat up more formal. "Thornclaw, there's something I want to say to you. I've been wanting to say this for a long time. The stars darkened.

"Yes?" He asked eagerly, though he knew what I was about to say.

"You are the kindest, most warm-hearted tom I've ever known. You are always there when I need you." Clouds started to gather. I stood up and paced a bit, sat in front of him, so close I could hear his excited breathing.

"What I'm trying to say is, I love you." Time stopped. Thunder boomed from the sky. His gaze met mine and our hearts connected. "Whitewing", he started "I love-" Suddenly, a flash of lightning shot down from the sky landing right in between Thornclaw and me, sending us flying backwards. The connection disintegrated. A clear, angry voice erupted from the heavens saying _Remember your promise_

Promise, what promise did I make to Starclan? And then I remembered. The night he and I snuck out of camp the see the Moonpool. I was so disoriented that when Thornclaw asked if I was al right, I didn't answer. "Whitewing?" He asked nervously. I whipped my head around to meet his confused gaze. I was so furious all I could spit out angrily was, "Birchfall."

(Birchfall's POV)

I sighed as I cleaned out the elder's bedding. It was just after sunset and clouds were gathering in the distance. "Remember to come back to check for ticks. I have one behind my ear I can't reach." Mousefur's raspy voice came from behind. I growled. This wasn't fair! Berrynose is the one who took the mouse; I was trying to stop him! I cast a glare over to Berrynose who was flirting with a biased Honeypaw. He isn't even doing any of his punishment. And worse Honeypaw seemed to like him better than me. I sighed again. She doesn't even notice me.

Poppypaw must've seen my face because she padded over to me. "Don't worry about it too much." She meowed. "Honeypaw switches crushes so often there are hardly any toms left to have crushes on. Do you want to go hunting?" It was rare that an apprentice asked a warrior to go hunting, but I needed a friend. Poppypaw was my best friend. Whitewing used to be, but now she spends all her time with Thornclaw.

We were starting to head out when lightning clashed close to the forest. A voice rang in my ear _Remember your promise._ Poppypaw must've been talking to me. "What promise?" I asked her. She looked at me funny. "I didn't make you promise anything."

"Then who did?" Suddenly Whitewing burst into the clearing hurtling towards me. "Birchfall you're a dead cat!" She knocked me down, as I lay defenseless in shock.

"What's going on?" Firestar ran over to see what was happening. "Birchfall and I were about to go hunting when Whitewing attacked him!" Poppypaw quickly explained. Firestar turned to me. "What did you do?" Whitewing wasn't the one to lose her temper. We left that to Squirrelflight.

She seemed to regain herself. "Sorry about that Firestar." She dipped her head respectfully. Firestar nodded and returned to his den. Whitewing continued to glare at me. "I need to talk to you. Now." Poppypaw was about to protest but silenced herself when Whitewing gave her the death glare. "I'm sorry Poppypaw but Starclan would be angry." Everyone-including me-,looked confused as Whitewing dragged me out of camp. "Want to go hunting later?" Thornclaw asked hopefully. Whitewing looked pained, but said, "Don't count on it."

We left the camp full of confused and hurt faces. But only one was jealous: Thornclaw.


	3. Ch2 Talk

A/N srry about no author not

A/N sorry about no author note at the end of the last chappie.i forgot. Also, sorry about not updating, my mom dumped me at my cousin's house for a couple of days. Enjoy! This chapter might be a bit short.

Chapter 2 Talk

(Birchfall's POV)

I haven't seen Whitewing this angry with me since I snuck five poppy seeds in her fresh-kill before her first assessment. And she was a blazing ball of wild fur then. This was even worse. I asked innocently. "How was your dinner with Thornclaw?"

She hissed. "It would've been perfect if we could actually be together." She turned from angry to sullen. "Remember that night when we snuck out to see the Moonpool?" I brightened. "Yeah! And we made that silly promise to Starclan. Can you believe it? That was so mouse-brained! Like we could be together…" I trailed off when I saw Whitewing's seething glare.

I understood why. Poppypaw didn't ask me about a promise, Starclan was reminding us about our promise! "You don't think-" "Yes I do think!" Whitewing hissed cutting me off. "Now Thornclaw and I can't be together! And why would I want to mate with _you_?"

That one stung a little. "Well I didn't know you were the picky type. What about 'I've never been sure of anything else my entire life Birchpaw,' Does that ring a bell? Honestly, I deserve a little slack! I've kept my promise, what about you?" Whitewing flinched and I immediately regretted my words. No one ever looked at Whitewing, not the way Thornclaw did. And now they couldn't love each other.

But no one ever looked at me either. Not Honeypaw, not Whitewing, no one wanted to be my mate. I looked at Whitewing with a sneer. "I'm so sorry _princess_ that you don't get your happy ending. But hey, look at me. My siblings are dead, my mother keeps mating like there's spring fever, and I get along just fine. I don't need anyone to love me. Not even a selfish mouse-brain like you." And with that note, I sprinted away.

I lied to her. I didn't know how to live with myself everyday. I was truly alone. And I did love her, I realized. She was always there for me when I fell. Or at least used to be. Until Thornclaw came.

(Whitewing's POV)

I wasn't selfish! How dare he call me selfish! All I want is a nice mate and maybe some kits. When was I selfish? I wasn't selfish when I improved his crouch when we were training together. I wasn't selfish when I gave him my thrush when there was scarce prey. And I certainly wasn't selfish when I begged Firestar to let my mother mentor Icepaw, like he promised.

So why would he call me selfish? And why did he bring up his dead siblings and hormonal mother? I was an only child. I did fine. I,I,I, me, me, me. Wow, I do talk about myself a lot. And I think I hurt him when I said those things. He truly was alone. And he needed someone. Or me. No one looks at him the way I look at Thornclaw. How many friends did he have? One; Poppypaw.

I wasn't his friend anymore, and that stung. We were so good together, him and me. I even delayed my warrior ceremony so we could be together! How could that have changed? It hit me. I changed when Thornclaw asked me especially to hunt with him. I changed when I slept next to Thornclaw instead of Birchfall. Did I even love Thornclaw? I don't even know anymore. I have to fix this. Promise or no promise, I _will_ fix our relationship.

(Leafpool's POV)

"Firestar!" I yowled running up to his den. He looked up alarmed. "What?"

"I had a dream where I was in the forest gathering herbs, and a darkness seeped into the forest, devouring everything in its path. Before it consumed me, I heard _When thorn slashes birch, darkness will prevail, and the stars will die in the failing light._"

"Is this serious?" Firestar asked. I nodded. "This prophecy is the fate of Starclan. If the light fails, Starclan will die and there will be no hope left."

A/N Ooh, the prophecy has awoken! Dum Dum Dahh! If that made any sense don't flame me, it's late. Sorry about it being a little short I promise the next one will be longer. It'll probably be up in a week. I have another fanfic I'm working on so bear with me. Twistey out.


	4. Ch3 Murder

A/N K, for everyone who wants to get technical, Thornclaw was in the litter before Brightheart so it doesn't truly count

A/N K, for everyone who wants to get technical, Thornclaw was in the litter _before_ Brightheart so it doesn't truly count. Anywho, this chappie gets dramatic, and maybe funny. Don't know. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 Murder

(Whitewings POV)

"Birchfall wait!" I cried after him dashing into the woods. I honestly didn't know why I even bothered, but I did. I was so absorbed in the chase that I didn't notice crashing into Thornclaw.

"Oof!" It hurt. "Whom were you chasing after?" He asked with mock curiosity. Under that was thick suspicion. I narrowed my eyes. "Birchfall, why?"

He looked as if he didn't expect me to tell the truth. But after that, his eyes narrowed. "I thought one tom would satisfy you, but I guess I was wrong." I did a double take. "What, you think I would- oh no, Thornclaw, you got it all wrong." He merely sniffed and stalked away, leaving me to wallow in my guilt.

"If that's how he wants it, fine." I muttered, but I couldn't help notice the stars shining brighter, as if to mock our separation. I silently cursed the stars and trudged back toward camp.

(Birchfall's POV)

I headed toward the warriors' den when I entered camp. I soon found Dustpelt in sleeping toward the middle of the den. I prodded him awake. "Five more minutes Ferncloud…" He whined.

"No Dustpelt it's me, Birchfall."

"Oh" He straightened up, arching his back as he stretched. "What do you want?" He asked sincerely. It's funny really, but Dustpelt only shows his soft side to Ferncloud and me. I thought it was because I was his favorite son, but then I realized I was the last kit of the litter in our old home, and he would still give his life to protect me.

"I actually need to talk to you. Um, alone." I added as I saw Cloudtail's ears prick up. He must've realized I'd caught him and he made a big yawn and rolled over. The faker everyone knows when he's truly sleeping. His mouth hangs open and he snores as loud as thunder.

Dustpelt seemed interested now too. He led me to the ancient oak and sat down. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

I didn't know where to start. I drew a breath and said, "I want to know everything. Everything about the forest, everything about my brother and sister." I had to know.

After arguing with Whitewing I thought about my family and how little I knew about them. Dustpelt had a dark look in his eye as he started. "It was a dark, dark time." And launched into the history of our old home.

"Seasons ago, when you were just a small kit with your brother and sister, Twolegs invaded our territory. You already know how they brought their monsters and the famine they caused, but you don't really know. You don't really know the horrors we had to face, to survive." He drew in a breath and continued. " You, Larchkit, and Hollykit were our second litter, and we couldn't be more proud. Larchkit the fighter, Hollykit the hunter, and you, the leader. You were all so strong and healthy. But when the Twolegs came and prey was scarce, you strength dwindled. Larchkit was the first to die." He croaked, " He had caught kittencough two moons before. Your mother was heart-broken, but tried to stay strong for you and your sister."

I 'd never really thought about my brother anymore, but listening to my dad made his face rush around my mind.

Dustpelt regained himself and continued. "You were getting weaker everyday, so weak we thought you would die. Yet Hollykit kept strong, always boasting that she was stronger than the whole clan. Then, as we were driven to Sunningrocks, Ferncloud and I decided what was best for our kits. You were too weak to move, but Hollykit could manage a crawl, just barely. I remembered what I said to her. 'Now Hollykit, you have to be good to this cat, she was Cloudtail's mother and is very caring. You're safe here. I know this is hard but you need to stay alive. I'm always with you.' And I carried her out of camp as Ferncloud wailed in grief."

Realization came to me as I heard his words. He gave Hollykit to Cloudtail's _mother?_ Dustpelt saw my face and whimpered, "It was the only way she would've lived." I licked his ear understandingly but I was in shock. My sister was still alive! This was great. I silently thanked Starclan that I was too weak to travel to the Twolegplace.

"Well, now you know. Now you know the big secret. " Dustpelt whispered with a pained voice. I rubbed against his pelt. "Father, you did the right thing. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I forgive you." Adding that last part, I knew what he was going to say.

"Well, now that that's over with," Dustpelt said formally. "I have dawn patrol, so good night." He walked away, head held high but his tail was drooping. Poor Dustpelt, I thought. I didn't mean any harm; I just wanted to know about my family. I silently cursed the stars for shining so bright, like they're teasing Dustpelt's broken heart. And that brought me back to my problem with Whitewing. Starclan, I thought, what's wrong with you?

(Whitewing's POV)

Dustpelt trudged into camp like the living dead while Graystripe was sending out patrols. I miss Squirrelflight, I thought. Though it's only been a few days since they left with two mountain cats, it seems like moons. "Whitewing, go get Sandstorm, Honeypaw, and…Birchfall for patrol." Graystripe ordered. I groaned inwardly. Do we have to always be together?

I gathered up Sandstorm and her apprentice. A sharp stab of envy slashed at me, but I had to remind myself I gave up my apprentice willingly. Firestar promised Brightheart, and she deserved to teach Iceppaw. I turned to see Birchfall pad into camp sleepily. "Come on mouse-brain." I said harshly, but then I changed to a friendlier tone when I remembered wanting to be friends with him again. "We're on border patrol. You can lead if you want to."

He looked surprised at my friendliness and purred happily. "I would much rather sleep, but I'll come"

"I'm coming too!" Thornclaw's voice came from behind. I narrowed my eyes but stiffly nodded. Signaling with his tail, Birchfall led us out. It was a peaceful patrol until I walked next to Birchfall. I heard an angry hiss from behind. It was Thorclaw. I whirled around and snarled in his face.

"Do you have a problem? Because if you do-" "Yes I do have a problem!" Thornclaw hissed cutting me off. "Ever since that storm all you've been doing is hanging out with Birchfall! What about me? I thought I was your mate." I reeled back in shock in rage.

Partly it was because Thornclaw was being jealous, and announced to the whole forest a lie. And partly because I was angry we could never be mates. "We were never mates." I hissed low and ice-cold. "We never did _anything_. We will _never_ be mates, not anymore."

(Birchfall's POV)

I nearly fainted with surprise…and some pleasure. I admitted it, stop looking at me like that! Thornclaw would never be good enough for Whitewing. Never. But as I watched the look on his face, I felt bad for him.

"I understand now." He whispered. His voice got stronger. "I understand everything." He hissed at me, enraged. "You stole her from me! I'll kill you for this! Ill KILL YOU!" He lunged at me "Thornclaw no!" Whitewing screamed. I know, I'm strong, hunky and sexy, but I couldn't pull this guy off me. He weighs practically a tree! And even worse, he was trying to kill me. Just as his teeth grazed my throat, Sandstorm and Whitewing pulled him off me.

"Honeypaw, get help", Sandstorm ordered. The scared apprentice merely nodded and dashed to the camp. While the two she-cats pinned Thornclaw to the ground, I checked my wounds.

It wasn't a pretty sight. Thornclaw sure did his job trying to kill me. There were long deep scratches along my flank. My ear stung and I lost some fur on my hindquarters. There was a scratch on my neck. Everywhere hurt, and I was losing blood. A lot of blood. I was seeing stars. When I collapsed Whitewing rushed over to support me.

"I can see stars." I slurred groggily. Whitewing's head was blurring. "Birchfall, no! You can't leave me! What about our promise?" She whispered, burying her face in my pelt.

I wanted to reply, but she was dancing everywhere. I laid my head down. I was so tired. Sleeping time, I thought closing my eyes. The last thing I heard was a cat wailing in the background. My mind shut off and I stopped breathing. I was so sleepy…

A/N Le gasp! What will happen on this cliffie? Ha, I've always wanted to type cliffie. It's 3 am, im tired. Next chapter will be up this week. It will be looong. I wanted to add 2 this one, but the cliffie (hehe) is too awesome. Im changing genre to romance/drama. Twistey out.


	5. Ch4 Possess

A/N gaspeth

A/N gaspeth! Birchfall is dead! For how long? Chappie is longish, I think. Maybe. Anywho redid my profile. Pretty cool, check it out. Enjoy!

Chapter 4 Possess

(Whitewing's POV)

He was dead. Dead. How could he? How could've Thornclaw done this?! I turned to look at his mortified face. "Whitewing! I'm so sorry! I didn't think1 Please forgive me!" I tuned out his babble. I heard Sandstorm mutter, "Save your breath" as she realized I wasn't listening.

Honeypaw rushed to us with Firestar, Graystripe, Spiderleg and Cloudtail. Spiderleg and Cloudtail hauled Thornclaw up while Sandstorm, Graystripe and I carried Birchfall's—body. As we trudged back to camp, I heard Cloudtail giving Thornclaw quiet death threats. My eyes were set to the ground as I forced myself not to cry.

When we entered camp everything was quiet until Ferncloud's frantic wails rang out. "My baby! Oh, my baby! Who did this?! Oh, my baby!"

Dustpelt said nothing as he hauled his mate away. I heard him try to stifle a whimper. Firestar jumped to the high rock calling out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting!"

Immediately cats came pouring out of their dens asking about Birchfall, then wailing once they see his body. " There has been a tragedy Thunderclan," Firestar mewed gravely, "Birchfall was attacked and murdered. Until we sort this out, no one is leaving camp until further notice."

He jumped down t us, the patrol. He led us to his den and we sat down. "Explain", he meowed.

Thornclaw burst out. "I didn't mean to kill him! I swear! I was just so angry. So angry…" He trailed off.

"What he means," I said in a dull defeated tone. "What he means is I rejected him. He blamed Birchfall and attacked him. Because of me. IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!" I wailed at the top of my lungs. Sandstorm rubbed against me comforting me, but I was beyond comforting.

"So what do we do?" Asked Sandstorm. "There's only one thing we can do". Answered Firestar. "The penalty for murder is exile"

Everyone was quiet for a moment. "Umm, can I say something?" We turned to see Honeypaw fidgeting with her paws. "What?" Asked Firestar.

"Umm,well you see…" Honeypaw looked nervous. " I don't think Thornclaw killed Birchfall." "WHAT?!" Everyone screamed, including Thornclaw.

"I mean look at Birchfall's body. Those scratches aren't very serious. It would be impossible for him to lose that much amount of blood in such little time. I think something else happened."

"Very good Honeypaw" Sandstorm purred. "It could be possible." I said with a little lighter tone. "I didn't kill Birchfall after all!" Thornclaw nearly jumped with glee.

"So the question stands, what do we do now?" Honeypaw stated. "We do nothing" Firestar answered. "There's no reason to banish Thornclaw if he didn't do anything." He paused for a moment and said, "I'm going to call a meeting."

He jumped down to the highledge and summoned the clan. "Birchfall went ahead of the others to scent an unfamiliar scent. A badger caught him by surprise and killed him. Thornclaw nearly broke his neck attacking the badger. We will sit vigil until dawn." It was moonhigh.

I completely ignored all the cats surrounding Birchfall and cast them aside. I buried my face into his fur and whispered, "I love you." Someone tensed behind me.

Thornclaw had heard me.

(Birchfall's POV)

I woke up in a strange place. Happy, but strange. I was in the old forest, with mist covering the surface. There were stars covering everything. Now and then, I would see little pools of stars . It felt safe here. "Hello Birchfall." A voice said.

I whipped around to see Larchkit. "Larchkit! I've missed you!" I ran up and rubbed against him purring.

He pulled away. "Now is not the time brother. Though it will come soon. Follow me." His words confused me, but I followed.

He led me into Fourtrees, and it was a sight to behold. I've never been there, but I knew. There was a council of past Thunderclan cats. They turned their heads and greeted me. "Am I dead?" I asked.

"Half dead". A blue-gray she cat answered. "Greetings, I am Bluestar." I nodded my head.

"I need to talk to you in private." She told me. The other cats disappeared.

"Why am I here?" I asked. "That is the reason why I need to talk to you." She answered.

There was a moment of silence. "What happened to Thornclaw?"

"Nothing."

"Noting? I thought he killed me."

"He didn't, we did. And Firestar figured it out." Bluestar lashed her tail frustradly.

What? Why did Starclan kill me? Did I deserve to die?" I mewed frantically. Oh no, Ferncloud! Dustpelt! Whitewing.

"You did nothing wrong!" Bluestar meowed reassuringly. "It's just-well…we were trying to banish Thornclaw."

"What did he ever do to Starclan? Why do you want him gone?" My tone switched to suspicion. How could Starclan _kill_ me to get rid of Thornclaw? I don't like him, but he doesn't deserve this!

"He did nothing-yet. We were trying to prevent him doing something. We were desperate." Bluestar said exasperated.

"Explain." I hissed, miffed. Starclan had no right!

Bluestar was deep in thought, as if trying to avoid my question. Finally, she gave in. "The prophecy. Before I tell you, vow to never tell anyone except Whitewing."

Whitewing was involved? Realization dawned on me. The promise. Our destiny. Something to do with Thornclaw. Stupid promise. "I promise."

Bluestar's eyes clouded and spoke, her voice thick with premonition. "_When thorn slashes birch, darkness will prevail, and the stars will die in the failing light._"

That didn't sound good. I was about to ask something but Bluestar snapped out of her trance, suddenly frantic. "It's dawn! We have to get you back to your body!" She grabbed my scruff and hauled me to the nearest starry poll.

"Good luck young warrior. Don't fail us. And she pushed me in.

I felt like I was falling through the sky. I looked down, panicking. I was falling through the sky! The Thunderclan camp came nearer and nearer till I slammed into my body, letting out a startled gasp. I heaved a big breath and opened my eyes. Whitewing was staring at me with unexplainable joy.

(Whitewing's POV)

I looked up to see Birchfall's eyes open as he gave a startled gasp. He was alive! I was so happy all I could do was nuzzle deeper and deeper into his heaving flank. His heartbeat was in a flutter. It felt nice after the eerie silence. I could only breath in his scent one more time before Ferncloud barreled me over, covering Birchfall with sticky rough licks.

"Don't you ever scare me like that ever again. Ever!" She wailed licking him even more. Dustpelt looked as if Ferncloud had just kitted, looking at Birchfall like he would a newborn kit.

"C'mon love, give him some room. He needs his strength." He mewed, leading Ferncloud to the warriors' den.

I helped him up, nearly bursting with joy. "Birchfall, are you ok?" I asked him.

He was muttering a flurry of words I couldn't understand. I sighed and led him to Leafpool's den. "Some thyme and water should do the trick." Leafpool said giving it to him.

After he ate, he calmed down quite a bit collapsing on a bed of moss. "Water" he croaked. I was nearly back with water in three seconds. He gulped it down.

Again I asked, "Are you ok?"

He began, more clear now, enough that cats could understand him. "_When thorn slashes birch, darkness will prevail, and the stars will die in the failing light."_

He repeated this about five times before Leafpool heard him. She gasped and dropped a bundle of herbs. She rushed out of the den muttering something about checking on the elders. "Birchfall?" I asked nervously.

"Whitewing!" He exclaimed, seeming to come out of his trance. "I'm so sorry! I tried to fight it but Starclan killed me! They want Thornclaw gone!"

He was talking in an even faster tone than before. "Shh," I soothed, "let's tell Thornclaw and Firestar about this."

"We can't." He said firmly. He told me everything about his conversation with Bluestar.

"No one? Not a soul?" He nodded. "Poor Thornclaw" I breathed. Leafpool padded in, mystified. "Well, let's leave Birchfall to get some rest."

I nodded and started to walk out. "Wait, don't go." Birchfall pleaded.

It caught me off guard. If this was last moon, or even last night, would've said no. But I'd nearly lost him, and I would never let that happen again. Leafpool nodded at me and I curled up next to him. He purred and I purred back. It was pure bliss.

(Birchfall's POV)

I awoke around sunset feeling refreshed. Whitewing padded up to me with a vole dangling from her jaws. "Morning sleepyhead." She purred setting it down in front of me. I devoured it in a few bites.

I stood up heading toward the center of camp, where Graystripe was organizing patrols. "Can I go on a hunting patrol?" I asked hopefully.

Graystripe looked unsure for a second, but nodded. "You can go with Dustpelt and Thornclaw.

Ugh. I was about to reject, but Dustpelt looked hopeful, even a little eager. "Sure." Dustpelt flicked his tail and led us out.

We separated and I decided to hunt near Sky Oak. I strained my ears for any signs of prey. I heard a mouse scurrying two tail lengths away. Dropping into a hunter's crouch I silently stalked my prey. Right as I pounced, a movement caught my attention. The mouse darted away and I hissed in frustration. The movement came back and I pounced on it. It squealed and to my surprise it was a rouge, as old as any apprentice. "Please, don't hurt me." He whimpered.

"Don't worry I won't I promised the young cat. He was a black-gray tom with amber eyes.

I helped him to his feet. "I'm taking you to my camp. Firestar will know what to do with you." I half expected him to flee, but followed beside me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

He paused for a moment and said, "Shade, my name's Shade."

The Dark Forest

"Remember Darkstripe," Tigerstar said, "I'll get you when it's time."

Darkstripe looked at the murky pool. "I'm not sure I want to-AHH!"

Tigerstar pushed him into the pool. Darkstripe's spirit soared through the barrier and into the living. "The Sun," he breathed, "I've missed you."

It's bright light warmed his dark spirit. _Now, to look for my prey_, he thought. _Aha!_ He spotted a weak apprentice traveling with a young warrior. He wasn't as good as possessing bodies as Tigerstar was, but he was still pretty good.

He plummeted down towards his prey and collided with his body. The weakling went limp as Darkstripe pushed through his memories and into his central command. A mini version of the apprentice was unconscious. He dragged his mini me into the cave next to Central Command and covered it with a boulder.

Darkstripe looked out of his eyes, adjusting to the surroundings. They turned from amber to blue. "The young warrior next to him asked, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" he said in a weak, pathetic voice.

"Hey, weren't your eyes amber?" The warrior asked him.

He pretended to be surprised. "Were they amber? I have blue eyes, not amber!" The warrior didn't look convinced, but padded along.

Eventually we met with two cats. One cat Darkstripe didn't recognize, but the other I nearly snarled at. Dustpelt. That piece of crowfood look confused. "Birchfall, who is this?"

"Yeah", the other cat mewed what did you drag in?" Darkstripe nearly lunged at him.

"I didn't drag him here, he chose to come." Birchfall spit out angrily.

The tension between the two warriors was immense. "Let it go Thornclaw. We have no choice but to take him to camp. What's your name?" Dustpelt asked.

He whimpered in faux weakness. The one named Birchfall came to my defense. "I'm sure he'll answer any questions when he's strong enough. His name his Shade."

Dustpelt grunted in approval and flicked his tail for us to follow. Padding behind the two younger warriors, I overheard their argument.

"Whitewing is mine."

"Didn't look like that last night."

"I killed you once, I can kill you again."

"Everyone knows you didn't kill me faker."

Just wait."

This is exactly what Darkstripe was looking for. Sabotage. There was even a she cat involved. _Oh Tigerstar_, he thought sinisterly, _this is going to be fun._

A/N Another cliffie! I was totally prepared to banish Thornclaw, but his fan girls made me fear the flames I would get, so I had to redo the whole chapter. I hope you're happy! Yay, my longest chappie ever! What damage will Darkstripe do? Next chapter will be up soon. Twistey out.


	6. Ch5 Trouble

A/N HALLOS

A/N HALLOS!! Sorry I haven't updated lately, my cousin has been staying at my house. I will have Darkstripes POV on the rest of the chapters he's in. If u don't like it, meh. Enjoy!

Chapter 5 Trouble

(Whitewing's POV)

I looked up to see a hunting party return with Birchfall in it. He had a strange cat with him, with sinister blue eyes. He was very observant. Too observant if you ask me. I didn't like him. "Whitewing!" Birchfall called motioning me with his tail.

The dark stranger's eyes lit up. "Who's this?" I asked plainly.

"This is Shade. I didn't know what to do, so I brought him here." Birchfall answered looking at Shade.

Thornclaw looked scornful at the apprentice. "Let's just hope Firestar doesn't eat him."

He was obviously trying to scare Shade, and surprisingly it worked. His eyes were bright with panic and…memories? This cat is weird. But friends with Birchfall, so he must be ok. Shade looked at me and asked. "Are you Whitewing?"

I blinked. "Yes, I am. You must be Shade. Don't worry, Firestar is a just cat, he won't hurt you."

The dark cat merely nodded. Firestar appeared on the Highledge summoning the clan. Birchfall nudged Shade. "C'mon now," he mewed encouragingly, "we have to talk to him."

He scooted Shade over to Firestar. "Shade, if you would like, I will allow you to join Thunderclan. Will you accept?"

Shade looked toward the audience and I hissed in surprise. His eyes were full of malice and hatred towards Firestar. _Please say no. Please say no! _I silently yowled toward him. "I accept." He answered.

Birchfall purred beside me.

"Shade, from this moment until you receive your warrior name, your name will be Shadepaw. Birchfall, it seems appropriate that you should mentor Shadepaw. Teach and mentor him the way you were taught."

Birchfall dipped his head, eyes bright with excitement. Shadepaw reluctantly walked over and touched noses with him. I cocked my head curiously. How would he know he was supposed to do that? I shook off the suspicion.

I rubbed against Birchfall's flank. "Congratulations." I purred.

He smiled back. "I'll meet you in the warriors' den." He whispered, and walked over to Shadepaw, who was conversing with Thornclaw.

"Birchfall! Just because you have an apprentice now doesn't mean you can ignore your punishment! Fetch me some new bedding!" Mousefur yowled across the clearing.

Clearly embarrassed, he whisked past me meowing, "Show Shadepaw to his den, ok?"

I nodded, shaking with silent laughter. I turned to see Thornclaw leading Shadepaw out of the camp. I better go see what Thornclaw's up to. I stalked behind them, being ever so quiet. They continued through the forest until they got to the abandoned Twoleg nest. _Shadepaw _was motioning to_ Thornclaw _to sit down_._

"So what are you proposing?" Thornclaw asked.

"Simple", said Shadepaw in a cold voice, "We take over Thunderclan."

"What?!" Thornclaw meowed. "Why would I do that?!"

"Because idiot", Shadepaw snapped in a condescending voice, "What side do you think Birchfall will be on? The ones who rebel will be slaughtered. Except one."

"Who?" Asked Thornclaw, interested about the dead Birchfall comment.

"Your precious Whitewing. Once you're ruler, Birchfall dead, you can have her all to yourself, with no one to stop you."

I bit back a scream of horror. This Shadepaw is evil! Birchfall dead? Thornclaw leader? And me his _mate_?! It was almost too much to bear. But Starclan would stop this. I knew they could. I f they had enough power to bind me and Birchfall, they'll have no problem stopping that ambitious apprentice.

"I'm in." Thornclaw said eagerly.

Ok, now I ran. I ran all the way back to camp, running into Birchfall.

"Whoa," He gasped, "What's wrong? Where's Shadepaw?"

I gulped down a breath and said gently, "Something happened."

I quickly explained the conversation I overheard. His eyes shone wide with surprised, but darkened with suspicion. "Whitewing how could you?"

"WHAT?! What are you talking about?!" I practically yowled.

He tsked at me. "Whitewing, it's a bit obvious what you're doing. Trying to make me spend less time with my apprentice so I could spend more time with you. It's cute. But drastic. Just because you don't have an apprentice anymore doesn't mean I can abandon mine. Oh." He mewed looking over my shoulder. "The evil Shadepaw is killing everyone with his unconscious mind." He meowed in mock horror.

I spun around to see Shadepaw crashed in his nest, snoring loudly. "Honestly Whitewing, I thought you'd be better than that." Suddenly, he took a step back and collapsed.

"Birchfall!" I screeched, flailing to his side.

Today was too much for him, he needed to recuperate. But suddenly, just as if his fainting never happened, he got up a shoved me aside. "Great Starclan Whitewing, are you always this touchy? Go away!" I reeled back in hurt and betrayal.

How could he be this harsh and cold, unlike a few moments ago? "Give me space, she-cat, stop bothering me and go seduce some other tom."

WHAT? How could he have said that? Was I just a tool in his game? Do I mean nothing to him? Am I just another she-cat to him? Either way, I'm not letting him talk to me like that.

"How dare you." I snarled. "What would your mother say if she saw you? Show me some respect _tom_ before I shove it down your throat."

"No", he sniffed scornfully. "I don't show any respect for a two timing she-_whore_."

It felt like he struck me across the face. My insides crumpled. My heart died. "So that's what you think," I mewed through a strangled whisper. "If that's the case I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR ROTTEN FACE AGAIN!" I wailed at him.

As I turned to sprint away, I caught the faint blue gleam in his eyes.

"Starclan save me", I whispered as I collapsed on the ground, out of breath.

_Forgive us child_, a voice in my ear mewed_, but some things are too powerful, even for stars._

My hope shattered.

(Darkstripe's POV)

I woke in a familiar, gloomy place. A large dark tabby greeted me. "Greetings Darkstripe."

I dipped my head in respect. I must be dreaming. He continued. "I'm proud of you. You possessed a body, infiltrated the camp, and started an alliance with just the right cat and possessed yet another cat for sabotage. His name's Birchfall, right?."

I was confused. "What do you mean, just the right-"

"Silence you fool!" Tigerstar snarled. "I do all the talking."

He calmed down and continued. "While I was stalking the Starclan border I heard Spottedleaf-" His voice cracked when he mentioned his beloved sister, but continued "I overheard Spottedleaf repeat a prophecy.

_When thorn slashes birch, darkness will prevail, and the stars will die in the failing light." _He repeated smugly_. _

"Explain." I meowed, confused.

Tigerstar sighed. "Honestly, you're so stupid sometimes. I'll explain later. Right now I have a plan that you will carry out."

I nodded. "This Thornclaw has many friends, which means many followers. Build up the rebellion until it reaches its peak. Then I will kill Firestar and lead Thunderclan! How? Thornclaw has a nice, strong body. I can posses him for a lifetime."

"Umm, there's a little problem, boss." I mewed meekly. "You see, I promised Thornclaw this she-cat he loves when we win. It was the only way through him."

"Show me the she-cat." Tigerstar commanded into the murky pool in front of him.

What he saw was heaven itself. The most beautiful creature he had ever seen, fives times greater than Goldenflower, and one hundred times greater than Sasha. Her pure white pelt took his breath away. "The light." He breathed.

He regained his composure and turned to me. "She'll do." He said simply.

"We're planning the rebellion on the half-moon." I mewed. "Be ready"

"Oh I will be." Tigerstar answered in a way that unsettled me.

He was still thinking about Whitewing. Without another word, I plunged into the pool and returned to Shadepaw's body.

I had to plan.

A/N Ooh, creepy Tigerstar! Sorry about the swearing, it felt essential to the scene. Story will be up between Tuesday and Sunday. I'll be focusing more on Whitewing for next couple chappies cause Birchfall isn't important enough yet. Twistey out.


	7. Ch6 Insane

A/N Hey peoples

A/N Hey peoples! I'm sorry to say that Fallen Wing will be ending in a few chapters. Before you go throw yourself in the pit of despair, I have good news. There will be a sequel!! YAY!! Much more awesome than Fallen Wing. I know, how is that possible? Still, be prepared. Enjoy! Also, the next few chappies will have other character's POV's.

Chapter 6 Insane

(Whitewing's POV)

I fell asleep on the ground that night, dreaming of what I feared. More rejection. More heartbreak. Birchfall looking at me with those cruel, unnatural eyes, laughing sadistically when my pain pulled me under the surface of sanity. I woke up screaming.

I loved this cat! That couldn't have been him that was talking to me so rudely the other day. He would never, or at least I thought. I was so unsure of everything anymore. It made my head hurt. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear the rustle in the bush until I heard his voice.

"Whitewing!" Birchfall called worridly to me. "Where were you last night? You didn't come." His voice faltered.

I stared at him incredulously. "WHAT?" This made no sense!

"I'm so sorry", I replied coolly, "must've slipped my mind." He flinched from my words. Good.

Shadepaw came out of the bushes and I tensed. "Oh good, you found her." He meowed in a cool voice.

"I wasn't lost." I snapped at him, "I went for a hunt and fell asleep."

He merely sniffed. "Not doing anything with Thornclaw, are you?"

I didn't care about getting in trouble. I didn't care about the consequences. I didn't care about the counseling I'll probably have to get from Leafpool. I lunged at him.

"How dare you-you little piece of perverted fox dung!" I snarled as we wrestled on the ground.

"Ooh, I'm sooo scared." He grunted. "C'mon, bite me."

I screamed in fury and bit into his neck, barely nicking him before Birchfall barreled me off. "Whitewing, control yourself!" He growled at me.

I faltered. He never growled at me before. It hurt, but I recovered. "Traitor!" I hissed at Shadepaw. "I know what you're up to, and I'm not going down without a fight."

Of course, Birchfall looked at me like I was insane, but Shadepaw looked surprised for a second, but quickly recovered. He looked confused. "Birchfall, I think she's crazy."

If Birchfall wasn't pinning me down, I would've killed him-again. "Let's get her back to the camp", Birchfall ordered.

He gave me one look of pure betrayal and sighed. "Help her up."

Together, they herded me back to camp. "It's best if we just take her to Leafpool, we can explain to Firestar." Shadepaw advised, giving me a long look. I tried to bite him again.

Birchfall merely grunted in agreement. I _hated_ both of these cats touching me, but I had no choice. As we got into camp, Birchfall left, leaving Shadepaw to escort me. "If you say anything to anyone", he threatned, "I sure on Tigerstar your family will be dead before moonrise."

I froze. Tigerstar? I nodded weakly and he shoved me into Leafpool's den.

Leafpool came in, looking curious. As Shadepaw explained to Leafpool, I gazed into the distance, thinking. My family, dead. This was one dangerous cat. I had to play along. _This is so unfair_! I silently wailed to the sky. No doubt he would tell cats I was going crazy.

But I wasn't. I WOULD bring this cat down. I WOULD not fail. It seemed like Starclan was weighing me down, with so many problems. I had to stop this conspiracy, from the inside. Firestar came into the den.

"It seems that Whitewing has been a little too stressed out." Leave it to Birchfall to sugar coat things. "I think it would be best if she stayed here for a while, until she feels well again."

My mouth dropped open. "I'm not crazy!" I protested. "I don't need a break! There are cats who want to kill-" My voice faltered as Shadepaw's threat rang in my head.

Leafpool looked at me sympathetically. "She'll be fine with me. I'll get to the bottom of her problems." She paused and added "I might need Brightheart to help gather herbs though."

I groaned dilently. Therapy with Leafpool, and my mother watching us. I nearly melted with humiliation.

Birchfall came up to me, as if trying to comfort me. After a few moments, his eyes darkened and he turned his head away. "Hope you don't go crazy." He meowed snarkily.

I hung my head. I deserved that. After all, I tried to kill his first apprentice. Leafpool hissed at him and shoved the toms out. "I can see why you need a vacation." She smiled, "So many toms to worry about."

There was friendliness in her voice and…jealousy? I thought she was over Crowfeather! Then again, I thought I was over Birchfall.

"Get some sleep." Leafpool soothed, "you'll feel better in the morning.

I curled up and closed my eyes, but I wasn't going to sleep. I had to plan.

(Tigerstar's POV)

I impatiently waited for that imbecile to jump out of the pool. We had to talk. I didn't like the she-cat knowing about his plans. She was too nosy for her own good. It's a good thing she knew though I guess. Now she's been put in the medicine cat den, where she can't meddle. She can't die.

At least, I wouldn't allow it. She's too important in the prophecy. She was the light. I don't love her, but she's so _beautiful. _Who wouldn't be dazzled by her? And who knew those two abominations could have a kit so beautiful? Beats me. Of course, she wasn't as perfect as my kits, well, except Brambleclaw.

She was the light. In order for my plan to work, she has to stay alive, for as long as I was. Suddenly, a dark form burst from the pool and landed next to me. Darkstripe. I hissed in discontent. "What news do you have?"

I tuned out his meaningless babble for I already knew what was happening. "One last thing, I've recruited nearly half the clan."

This I didn't know. I spun around and nodded my head approvingly. "When do you think is the appropriate time to strike?" I asked.

He gulped, surprised that I asked him a question. The fool. "In about a half-moon, we're synchronizing patrols."

This was good. "Anything else?"

He smiled. "I overheard Firestar saying Whitewing will be staying with Leafpool for the next _moon_. He must really think she's cracked!"

I didn't smile, I never smiled. "Good, now get out of my sight."

He smiled and leapt into the pool. That was my version of a compliment.

(Whitewing's POV)

It's been two days and I'm already bored out of my mind. Sure, Leafpool was fun to talk to, but I wanted to hunt and explore, not gather herbs. All we ever did was talk and gather herbs. I swear, yesterday she asked me what comfrey was used for!

She told me that I could help some cats if they were injured, great fun. I would rather mate with Blackstar than be a medicine cat, and that's saying something. "Whitewing!" Leafpool's call threw me out of my thinking.

"I'm coming!" I meowed, fllowing her toward Sky Oak.

I groaned inwardly. It was sun-high, time for our talking session. Or in my case, kitty-counseling.

A/N ha, I've been waiting to use kitty counseling all chapter. I've decided to lengthen fallen wing, out of boredom. Sorry if I creeped anyone out with Tigerstar. REVIEW and I'll give you a cookie! XD But seriously, review.


	8. Ch7 Influence

A/N I'M SO SORRY FOR NOTZ UPDATING

A/N I'M SO SORRY FOR NOTZ UPDATING!! I've been busy reading Eclipse (which is amazing) and Brisinger (also amazing) and guess what? I GOT BRACES! AAAHHH!! Also, I'm thrilled to say that the Hunters made the ship, Birch/Wing, reality. WOOOOOOOOOOO!! Oh yeah, I lied, there is some Birchfall POV. ENJOY!

Chapter 7 Influence

Birchfall

"Wow", I oofed, "You're really good."

It's been nearly a half-moon since I started training Shadepaw, and he can already beat me! The expression on his face was almost smug. "I think that's enough training for one day, don't you agree?"

I nodded my head, still winded. "Yeah, let's head back to camp."

We padded along the forest floor for some time before I spoke again. "Maybe I'll visit Whitewing today, what do you think?" I've headed to Leafpool's den as often as I could, but Whitewing always kicks me out-literally(I have the bruise to prove it).

Shadepaw looked at me in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me! She's turned you down every single time! Face it Birchfall, she's over you. Every sensible cat knows it, well except you."

His rebuke stunned me. "I have to try.: I mewed in a small voice, and got louder as my pride rushed back. "Shadepaw, I've noticed that it has been like you were the mentor, and I the apprentice. I'm sorry for this chastisement, but you need to learn respect. Two days of elder duty."

It's a normal punishment, but Shadepaw looked like he was ready to kill me, but calmed down. "You're right, I'm sorry. I just don't want to see you hurt anymore."

I smiled. "You don't have to worry about me." My smile turned into a sad frown. "You really think I should move on?"

Shadepaw looked at him honestly. "I really think that. Hey, why don't you try to go hunting with Honeypa-I mean Honeyfern".

He almost forgot her warriors ceremony. "I hear she's over Berrynose."

"Ok, whatever you say." I meowed sarcastically.

As I turned toward the direction of the camp, Shadepaw stopped me. "It's quicker to go this way."

"Ok" I shrugged, following him.

_Sorry Starclan_, I thought_, I guess Whitewing and I were never meant to be. _

The sun, which had set, was replaced by night. No stars lighted the sky.

Darkstripe

Ha, now that I've got that mouse-brained idiot under my control, I can carry on with stage 3. Oh, will Tigerstar be pleased…

Whitewing

I sighed again as I trudged out of Leafpool's den, going on another herb hunt. Honestly, I'm ready to drag Jaypaw back from the mountains to do this! I wanted to sulk, brood, plan. But of course, Leafpool would have none of that. "Plenty of fresh air and sun" she _always _ tells me. You know what really bugs me? I'm older than her by a moon! I'm also older than Squirrelflight, and she got her warrior name moons before I got mine! But hey, what do I know? I'm just a psycho patient.

It's really weird. I was supposed to return to the warriors den 5 days ago, but I'm still stuck here. I swear Leafpool's just keeping me here for company. Leafpool snapped me out of my trance-like state. "Whitewing, is anything bothering you?"

I sighed. "Yes, yes there is. Birchfall practically stalks me every day, while Thornclaw looks at me like I'm a piece of meat. Did I mention Shadepaw leers at me? Leers! And on top of that, everyone thinks I'm crazy, but I'm not! And why are you keeping me here? I thought I could leave 5 days ago!"

Leafpool was surprised at my sudden outburst, but regained composure. "So, tom trouble, eh? Maybe-never mind." She dismissed her thought with a flick of her head. "Sweetheart, no one thinks you're crazy. We all just think you need a break. A lot has happened."

She was ignoring my last problem, and I was curious about her thought. "What were you thinking? I promise I won't tell, warriors honor!"

She sighed and gave me a small smile. "You'll think it's crazy, but here it is." She paused for a moment. "Maybe-maybe you should become a medicine cat."

WHAT!? Did I hear her correctly? I could not do this. Why is she even considering it? "Why?" I asked furious and stunned. "Is that why you're keeping me here? And what about Jaypaw?"

Leafpool looked at me. "It's just-well, it wouldn't work-but we have to try. I mean, what if Jaypaw died? It would be terrible-since he's so important-but I need someone like you! I need to get you away from any kind of tom!"

She gasped, realizing she had said too much. "What?" I whispered, stunned.

I regained myself. "No. Explain. I already know about the prophecy."

Leafpool sighed, and muttered something about should've given Birchfall more poppy seeds that night. "About 5 nights ago, Starclan sent me a vision. A vision about you dying. In that vision, you died for someone you loved. I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen. Don't you see? You have to stay here for your _life. _

I gasped. I couldn't die! She was right! I did have to stay with her. I can't fail, and that most certainly means dying. Starclan's fate rests with my life. I can't lose either one. "You're right. Thank you for telling me, but I wouldn't-no, couldn't-be a medicine cat."

Leafpool's shoulders sagged with relief. "Thank you so much Whitewing. Let's get back to camp, it's nearly moonhigh!"

Tigerstar

Darkstripe was looking at me expectantly. I sighed loudly and asked. "Did you send the dream to Leafpool?"

The dream about the future if my plan failed. Whitewing would succeed in sacrificing herself and all my plans would be ruined. Grr. Just thinking about it made me angry. Grrrrr. "Yes."

Darkstripe's mew sounded confident. "Good. That is all for now. Keep feeding thoughts of power into Thornclaw's head, and recruit more followers. We can never have too many followers. And keep that oaf under you influence, just long enough that when the attack comes, he'll be too late."

Darkstripe nodded sharply and dived into the murky pool. _ Oh Firestar, _I thought sadistically_, I'm coming for you…_

A?N OOH… some twists and horrors! I need a warrior name for Shadepaw. I was thinking about Shadeslayer, but then I realized that's an Eragon name. Silly me. Review and I'll give you a cookie. Don't review and I'll put your cookie in the garbage of shame… Twistey out.


	9. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

IMPORTANT

IMPORTANT

There will be some changes going on in my land of warriors. Here they are…

1. I need warrior names for Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, Shadepaw, and Cinderpaw

2. I don't know whether to kill off Longtail or not

3. What are good kit names?

4. Fallen Wing wil be divided into 2 parts: Book 1 and Book 2. Book 1 will end in a few chapters. It gives the story more length and saves me from writing another story intro. ;)

5. I NEED a beta. Pleez, anyone with a kind and grammatical soul, HELP ME!!

So yeah, I'll update soon. Oh, If you're wondering who Shadepaw recruited, here they are:

Foxpaw…Honeyfern…Poppyfrost…Brakenfur…Sorreltail(cause of Brackenfur)…Millie…Ashfur…Spiderleg…Berrynose…Mousewhisker… Daisy

Wow, I know, some of you are like…WHAT!? But Shadepaw and Thornclaw tricked most of them. But not Daisy,she's just in it for the safety.

Anywho, I'll update soon. Twistey out.

Also, I celebrate for over 20 reveiws, and over 10,000 words. YAY!!


	10. Ch8 Suprise

A/N Thanks so much for all the people who reviewed

A/N Thanks so much for all the people who reviewed! Over 11 in the past 2 days! I mean, wow. Anywho, special thnx to Cinderheart in twilight skies, Pinetail, Lunarpaw, Rihannon Hunter (did I spell that right?), and Shandril Welder of Spellfire for the helpful reviews. Oh, and those are some wicked names! Enjoy the wicked awesome chapter of…Fallen Wing Book 1. WOOO!! Yeah, I've had 3 cokes…

Chapter 8 Suprise

Birchfall

"Shadepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Shadepaw lifted his head to look at the entire clan before he mewed. "I do".

Firestar cleared his throat. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name: Shadepaw, from this moment you will be known as Shadedsoul. Starclan honors you for you courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

"Shadedsoul! Shadedsoul!" The clans chanting turned to applause.

As I turned to congratulate him, he veered away from me and headed toward Thornclaw. I know, he's only been training for a little more than a half-moon, but he's grown and required the skills of a warrior. It's kinda creepy, but I'm proud for him, though I wish I could've trained him for a little longer.

I looked at Whitewing, who had a mortified look on her face the whole ceremony. I sighed. The tug of my heart still pulled me toward her, and I ignore it. But lately, it's been getting harder and harder to ignore.

Whitewing

It's been a half-moon and that-that thing has grown to be as big as Dustpelt. I'm scared. Leafpool is concerned also, but she keeps saying that Starclan must have something big stored for him if they want him to be that big. But I know she's scared too; the stars have been silent.

I looked at the deadening night sky. The stars look as if they're fading! I gasped. Leafpool sighed and murmured "So you've noticed too."

She turned, with a slight panicked look on her face. "I can't find them Whitewing! I've visited the Moonpool very often, but Starclan never answers. It's as if they're dying an eternal death…" She trailed off, unable to say anymore.

"We're keeping this a secret." She whispered after a full moment. "We can't afford panic at a time like this."

Tigerstar

"Where have you been!?" I snarled at Dustpelt.

He flinched, but answered me. "Sorry, I really am. I had my warriors ceremony and had to guard camp."

"Yeah, about that." I snarled again. "You're blowing your cover! Why have you been inside that body for so long? You know once you've been in it long enough, it merges with your mind, until the victim's body becomes yours."

The idiot shrugged it off. "Yeah, I know, but I'm not there yet, see? If I was, I would be an icky charcoal color."

I sighed. " Your old body is building up inside Shadedsoul's body. That's why you've grown so much. It's called phase 1."

Dustpelt looked panicked, but he can deal with this later. "When are you attacking?"

He smiled. "Tomorrow night, when the clan is at its weakest, and Thornclaw at his strongest."

Excellent. I need that oaf's strength to take over his body: permanently.

"The plan here is going well. I've gathered nearly every blood-thirsty, battle-hard outcast to join my army." I stated. "We will attack Starclan at Sunset."

I signaled for him to leave and he jumped into the pool. Perfect, now my only thing left to do is wait.

Shadedsoul

I journeyed back to Shadedsoul's corpse in a matter of seconds. That's right, I said corpse. The body cannot function without the mind, and I destroyed this scrawney's mind. It was all mine now. I gotta admit, this body is way more efficient than my body , well, except the ugly color.

It was dawn when I decided to get up. I didn't sleep, I don't need to. Ashfur was guarding the camp when I walked up to him. "Is everything in place?" I murmured in his ear.

He nodded. "We'll be waiting for sunset."

Good ol' Ashfur. I remember him when he was a kit. He was annoying then. Oh well, time to set the trap for Firestar. I won't tell you what it is. When I set it, I walked over to Leafpool's den to check on psycho (as I do every morning).

She was glaring at me through the brambles. Well, she's alive. Quite a pretty one, if I wasn't dead or banished, I think I would've wanted to be her mate. Then again, nearly every mateless tom always talks about her before they sleep.

"Shadedsoul!" I turned to see who was calling me and I groaned. It was Birchfall.

I can't wait until he's dead. I smiled, or showed my teeth. He was blathering on about responsibilities when I tuned him out. This was going to be a boring day. Thank Tigerstar all this nonsense will end soon, and the real warriors of the forest will come out and reign over the weak.

Starclan

"Something's happening." Spottedleaf mewed panickly.

"We are fading from the sky, and I don't know why! The prophecy hasn't been fulfilled yet!"

"Calm down", soothed Bluestar we'll figure this out. We're in Starclan, what could possibly go wrong?"

Out of nowhere Yellowfang burst into the small clearing and collapsed. Starry blood was pouring from her slit throat. Spottedleaf screeched. "Yellowfang! What happened!?"

She coughed weakly. "Bro…ken…star…" And lay still.

Bluestar's eyes were wide with terror. "Brokenstar?"

Spottedleaf wailed like an injured kit. "How did this happen? Starclan cats can't die!"

"Think again, kitty cats." Growled a voice from a bush.

Tigerstar sprinted towards them with blood lust in his eyes.

"Tigerclan, ATTACK!!"

Hundreds of exiled warriors flew down the border, killing everything in their way.

A/N Dun dun, duuunnn… I just love that cliffie, don't you? Book 1 will end in a few long chapters, but fear not. I will release Book 2 chapter 1 soon! How long? Maybe a week or two. Trust me folks, this story just got a lot more interesting. Twistey out.


	11. Ch9 Attack

A/N Dun Dun

A/N Dun Dun! This is the second to last chapter of… Book 1! Sorry it's so short, but Book 2 is gonna have like-like way more chapters cause it's so awesome. Wow… I kinda just sounded like a ditz. Anywho, thanks a bunch Pinetail, for Shadedsoul's kick ass name! Enjoy the latest action packed drama of…FALLEN WING!! I should lay off the cokes…

Chapter 9 Attack

Whitewing

Since it's the night of the half-moon, Leafpool's gone, leaving me in her lonely smelly den. The night has been weirdly unnerving, too quiet. There should be more warriors sleeping. As I turned to leave, caterwauling and shrieks broke out in the clearing. "Attack!" Came a single word.

My stomach flipped. The voice came from no other than Thornclaw. The attack was tonight, and I was sure we would lose.

Birchfall

I woke with a screeching cat raking my back. Ashfur! I flipped over and saw him through narrow eyes. "Long live Thornclan." He snarled and reached down to bite my neck.

I quickly dodged the killer blow and threw him off me. What was happening? I raced into the clearing, only to be barreled down by another cat, Honeyfern. I didn't ask questions this time. I landed a blow to her head and she went down, only to bite my tail nearly clean off. I yowled in pain and kicked her into the mass of whirling cats.

I jerked my head toward Leafpool's den, watching Whitewing battle with Berrynose. She looked like she was holding her own, until he cornered her.

Whitewing

That rat-bastard trapped me in a tight spot. He, dare I say, was leering at me.

"At first, I didn't understand why Thornclaw wanted me to spare you, but now I see. You're very pretty." He smirked threateningly.

That was it. THAT was it. I'm so tired of tom cats just looking at me, and commenting me. "I would understand why you would think that." I sneered.

"Wasn't your _kittypet _father, what do we say, a roving tom?" His eyes looked like daggers. But I couldn't stop, I was on a roll.

"I'm sure you're just doing this for your mommy, isn't that right, momma's boy? I knew it, actually every cat knew it. You're not loyal enough. You'll never be a warrior."

Okay, that was harsh, but I was pissed. Berrynose crouched. "Screw orders, you're dead." He lunged at me.

I darted to the other side easily, and jumped on his back. He yowled in surprise as I bit into his neck. He hissed and gurgled, then he dropped to the ground, unconscious. I wouldn't kill him, it wouldn't be right.

I proudly turned my head to see Birhcfall looking at me with a surprised expression. I ran over and rubbed my muzzle against his.

"Where's Shadedsoul?" I asked warily.

His expression sunk. "He was evil Whitewing, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay" I urged "but where is he?"

Birchfall shrugged. "He ran into the warriors den screaming, so I think he's defeated."

Graystripe's angry yowl rang through the clearing. "Stop standing around! Whitewing, help the elders! Birchfall, warn Firestar! For some reason he isn't here."

Birchfall looked panicked, but I soothed him. "Don't worry, I come up after the elders are taken care of."

He nodded and charged toward the highledge. I looked at the sky, every star gone and only the moon for a source of light. It looked as if Starclan was fighting their ownbattle, and was losing.

Starclan

Bluestar

"Spottedleaf, get behind me." I ordered shakily as Tigerstar approached me.

The figure that once haunted my dreams now haunted my afterlife. He sneered. "Tonight is the night you die for real."

"In your dreams." I snarled back.

He shook his head happily. "But don't you see Bluestar? We are in a dream. In everybody's dream world. So technically this is my dream."

He crouched. "Enough chit-chat. Before I go, I wanted to finish what I started seasons ago: killing you."

"What? Spottedleaf trembled. "Where are you going?"

He relaxed a tiny bit. "To the world of the living." And sprang at her.

"No!" I yowled and barreled him over.

Spottedleaf

To see them wrestle was like seeing a blur. They moved so fast it looked like they were climbing over each other. I soon realized they were too evenly matched. The fight would go on forever. I had to figure out a way to get Bluestar and I to safety. They way that they were moving, a tree with low limbs was coming this way.

I quickly sprinted to it and grabbed one of the limbs with my teeth. I pulled it back until the tension was at its height. Wait for it, wait for it…Now!

I released the limb and it smacked Tigerstar and Blustar right in the head, sending them sprawling in random bushes. I had to act fast. Quickly, I hauled Bluestar away from the battle and hid our scent. "Spottedleaf?" She mumbled.

"Yes Bluestar?"

"Don't ever do that again."

"Yes Bluestar."

With my support, we raced to the border of the Dark Forest. "Do we go in?" I asked.

She nodded. "Right now, it's the only safe place we've got. Hopefully other survivors think that too."

We padded cautiously into the thin undergrowth, then sprinted until we were gasping for breath. After we settled down, I laid on my back.

"We need Whitewing." I heard Bluestar murmur.

"What? Why?"

"We need her spirit here. She is the light to destroy all the darkness."

I gasped. "Of course! It makes perfect sense now! But…" I stopped myself.

"Yes Spottedleaf, you are correct." Bluestar mewed gravely. "In order to save both worlds, Whitewing needs to die."

_When thorn slashes birch, darkness will prevail, and the stars will die in the failing light  
_

Shadedsoul

"No! This isn't happening!" I cried as I collapsed on the ground.

"It is happening Shadedsoul" Tigerstar's spirit growled in my ear, "You have become one with Shadedsoul. There's no turning back. Now, get up and find that Thornclaw, I'm getting restless."

"Yes Tigerstar." I whimpered.

I hauled my new hideous body off the ground and started toward the clearing.

Birchfall

I raced into Firestar's den, only to see he isn't there. I groaned, but stopped myself. There was an opening in his den, just small enough for a cat to get in. I squeezed through it, following the tunnel to the top of the cliff. As I looked over it, I gasped.

I could see all the territories! I could also see the mountains in the distance. A pained mew snapped me out of my daze. "Birchfall, help me."

I turned to see Firestar body smashed by a boulder. He looked bad. " Firestar!" I sprinted over to him.

"Birchfall", he spluttered, "Kill Thornclaw. Tigerstar took over his body and is taking over the clan. Fufill the prophecy." He lay still as he lost another life.

"Tell…tell Sandstorm that I…I…" His body went limp and he lay still.

"Firestar?" I spun around to see Sandstorm's heart broken face as she looked at her love's mangled corpse. She looked at the ledge opposite of camp, and at Firestar again.

She looked at the ledge, and again at Firestar. Then she ran and jumped off the ledge, killing herself.

A/N And so ends the love story of Sandstorm and Firestar. To tell you the truth, I nearly cried writing the last part, I love them so much! I'll post the conclusion to Book 1 on Friday, and I don't know if I should make it into two parts. What do you think? If you're wondering why I killed Sandstorm, I noticed that I was getting off track with the drama. Twistey out.


	12. Stupid Tigerstar! Deletedheh heh

Hey warriors, apprentices…etc., I have a problem. My computer is really the soul of Tigerstar and deleted EVERYTHING. So…yeah…WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! I HAD THE FIRST 3 CHAPPIES OF BOOK 2 DONE!! WOE IS ME!! So yeah, it's gonna take awhile to rewrite everything, so bear with. I will havefinale of book 1 done during the week.

In other news, I've had a surgical procedure. A very painful one. On my toe. According to the stupid New Yorkish sounding doctor, I had an ingrown toenail that had to be removed IMMEDIATELY.

I haven't told many people this, but I hyperventilate at the sight of needles. Too many shots and surgeries in my early years… Yeah, he put FIVE shots in my toe. FIVE. And the last one was just to make sure he didn't mess up the other ones.

I asked him to let my toe numb for a couple minutes, but no, he had to do it right then and there. Grr… It hurt like being hit like a monster in the rear side.(so now I have sympathy for Cinderpelt to the max).

Sorry for the pointless chappie, but I needed to vent. Has that happened to any of you? Finale will be up soon. Twistey out.


	13. Ch10 Book 1 FINALE!

A/N Here it is…(climatic music in the background) THE FINAL CHAPTER OF BOOK 1

A/N Here it is…(climatic music in the background) THE FINAL CHAPTER OF BOOK 1!! I think a lot of you will be like omg, and then be sad, then happy when you realize there's gonna be a lot more chappies for book 2! YAY! Anyway, enjoy

Chapter 10 Lost

Birchfall

It all happened in a daze. Firestar dead, and Sandstorm committing suicide. He turned to the tunnel. What would he tell everyone? The fight didn't matter anymore, all he wanted to do was curl up in a tight ball and wake up, only to realize it was a bad dream, and Whitewing still loved him.

But it wasn't a dream. He had to go. The world seemed to be crashing down as he descended from the Highledge. Whitewing was fighting, protecting the elders, and all he could do was watch…

Whitewing

"Hold your ground!" I yowled as poor Longtail was thrown to the floor.

As if the universe had to punish me even more, Thornclaw stepped in, looking full of contempt.

"Longtail, it's been too long."

I gasped. That was not Thornclaw's voice. This voice had power to it, filled to the brim with ambition and malice.

"No." Longtail whimpered. "You died. YOU DIED!" He wailed in every direction.

"You think death would've stopped me!?" The voice bellowed. "You are a fool for betraying me, and now you'll pay the price."

As he raised his paw to strike, I screeched "NO!" and flung myself between them.

"Thornclaw, don't do this." I pleaded. "He's too old to join your rebellion. He's blind. You can't hurt him. I won't allow it" Positioning myself in the most aggressive way I could, I softly snarled, " I kill you."

The voice that answered my threat was not the one I expected. "Whitewing, get back. That's not Thornclaw."

Mousefur's terrified whisper confused me, but other senior warriors understood, stepping back in disbelief and astonishment.

"It's true, this isn't your precious Thornclaw, at least not anymore." Thornclaw stood high and screeched.

"I am Tigerstar ruler of death and life! Anyone who defies me will pay the price for treason. For example," he looked at Longtail, "For betraying me seasons ago, I shall punish this piece of crow-food."

His paw swooped down, lobbed me into the bushed, and ripped out Longtail's throat.

Birchfall

I snuck as quick as I could down the highledge without being noticed. I ran to the bush where a dazed Whitewing lay. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

She nodded weakly. Tigerstar flung himself around, his eyes gleaming with a ravenous interest. "Whitewing?"

"Don't touch her!" I snarled.

He looked almost amused. "I wouldn't dream of harming her."

He paused for a moment, then said, "But she needs to come with me."

As he started forward and snarl ripped through the clearing. "If you think you can lay one claw on my daughter, you have another thing coming to you, you BASTARD!"

Cloudtail burst through the crowd like an angry twoleg with a chainsaw. Tigerstar looked at him with contempt. "Next time you speak out against me kit, I'll send you to Starclan, and trust me, you don't want to go there."

Then, he pounced on Cloudtail, knocking him unconscious. During this ordeal, Whitewing and I snuck to the edge of the clearing, about where the two Shadowclan warriors fell and broke their necks many moons ago. "Wait until Firestar sees this." I heard Whitewing whisper.

I let in a deep breath. "Firestar is dead."

"What!? Are you sure-"

"I saw him, he's dead."

She bit back a wail of sorrow. I nuzzled her closely, and we sat there for a moment. She pulled back, and started walking towards Tigerstar. "I'll be right back." She murmured.

Whitewing

It was one of the toughest things I've ever done. I padded slowly into the clearing, and yowled for everyone's attention.

"Firestar is dead." My voice cracked and I fled back to Birchfall.

"After her!" Tigerstar's voice sounded behind me. Five cats followed after him, trying to catch me.

As I met Birchfall, I realized a fatal mistake. We were cornered. They could just push us over the edge and we would fall to out doom.

When I saw what he was doing, it confused me. He was hurling bushes over the edge of the cliff side. "What are you doing?" I asked.

He looked a bit frantic. "Whitewing, right now, we are the only ones who can escape. We need to get to Windclan so we can stop Tigerstar. But to do that, we need to jump. So to make us have a chance, I'm softening the fall."

"Can we make it if we jumped right now?" I asked. He nodded. "Sure, I guess."

As we prepared to jump, a voice growled behind the undergrowth. "Jump, and you're dead." We froze as Tigerstar, Ashfur, Berrynose, Millie, and Hazeltail emerged from the bushes.

They eyed us with bloodlust. "Whitewing?" Birchfall mewed, "I never got to tell you something."

"What?" I asked, my limbs finally working.

He said it so quiet, only I could hear it. "I love you."

Something inside me burst like flower, blossoming in the light. It didn't matter we were about to die, all that mattered was that he loved me. And he said it with so much compassion, I wanted to melt with tears of joy.

"Oh Birchfall", I whispered, "I love you too."

He smiled, and my heart skipped a beat. If we get out of this, we can be together. We were finally together, with nothing in our way. Even if we died, Starclan would welcome us with open arms.

Our paws touched the edge, and it was time to go. We turned quickly and three…two…one…Jump! As I leapt into the air, something sharp grabbed the end of my scruff and pulled me down. Hard. As lights flashed in my head, something else whammed into the side of my muzzle and everything went black.

Birchfall

Okay, I misjudged the landing about a mouse length. But as I soared through the air, nothing but happiness swelled through me. She loved me, she really loved me. I was in pure joy until I hit the ground.

It was harder than I judged. And it hurt. Like hell. It felt like a monster slamming into me, breaking each bone piece by piece. A twoleg fire roasting me alive, enjoying me pain. It was too much. I blacked out.

……………………………………………………………………………...

A herbish smell woke me, sending jabs of pain through my broken body. "Oh good" Mewed a vaguely familiar voice, "you're awake. I thought you'd died on me."

I opened my eyes slowly to see a cat that looked exactly like Ferncloud. "Mommy?" I asked dazed.

A snort of laughter came from the she cat's mouth. "Mommy? Are you kidding me? I'm young enough to be your littermate!"

"Oh." I said embarrassed. "Then, what should I call you?"

Her Dustpeltish amber eyes twinkled at me. "I have a lot of names from a lot of cats, but you can call me by my kit name." She paused for a moment to dab a poultice on my body, which stung, a lot.

"You can call me Holly."

Whitewing

"Uuuuggghhh…" I groaned, waking up, "What just happened?"

I was in Firestar's den. Shadedsoul was at the entrance, and turned to look at me. "Hey Whitewing." He grumbled.

"Welcome to hell."

A/N GASP! Wasn't that amazing? I know it was cause I wrote it. Sorry it took so long. Book 2 will be posted soon! Twistey out.


	14. Book 2 Ch1 Discovery

A/N It is here…dun, dadundundundundundun, dadadundundundundun, dadadadaaaaaa

A/N It is here…dun, dadundundundundundun, dadadundundundundun, dadadadaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! BOOK 2 CHAPTER 1!!!!!!!!!!! It has been a moon since Tigerstar took over, just for heads up. Enjoy!

Book 2 Chapter 1 Discovery

Whitewing

It has been one moon since Thunderclan became corrupted. The questing cats came back for quite a shock. Brambleclaw was immediately sentenced to death, Hollypaw became Hollymist, and Lionpaw became Lionblaze. Squirrelflight is pregnant with Brambleclaw's last litter of kits, and Leafpool is under constant surveillance.

As for me, well, nothing. They keep me locked up in Firestar's den, where there's no escape. The only thing from keeping me as fat as Daisy (who does NOTHING now) is pacing and clawing at my cell's walls. I spend my time exercising, screaming at my guards just to bug them, visits from my parents(occasionally), and grieving over Birchfall, my love. It's a sad, sad life.

I was in the middle of one of my "escape" plans when Shadedsoul walked through the entrance. "Go away." I hissed quietly, still in concentration.

He sat down. I turned to him with a snarl. "Get lost."

He sniffed, looking as if he were about to cry. He's been like this for a while now. "I need someone to talk to."

I looked at him with contempt. "If you value your entrails, I suggest you leave. This fox-hole is depressing enough already."

"I'm sorry." He whimpered, and started to leave.

Now I felt sort of bad. He actually apologized. But I got over it once I saw him swat Millie's kit, Bumblekit away like a pesky fly. I sighed and slumped in my nest. Tonight is a full moon, I wonder what will happen at the gathering. I shivered. For some reason, this part of the cave always was cold.

I wish Birchfall was here. But he's dead, Tigerstar sent a patrol to find him, and saw his corpse just after we jumped. Just thinking about it made me wail out in despair. Suddenly, a drop of icy splashed on my ear, making me hiss with surprise.

Water! But where did it come from? I looked above me to se a crack that ran from the ceiling to behind my nest. Curious, I scraped the moss away, revealing a hole just big enough for me to squeeze through. Cautiously, I went inside it, realizing it turned into a winding tunnel. Following the tunnel, I soon came to the exit. I gasped.

It opened into a rocky cliff top that overlooked the whole lake. Every Thunderclan cat could fill up the clearing and still fit with ease. I( could see everything. I stepped to the edge over looking Thunderclan camp. Seeing it for the first time in a moon filled me with such emotion, I opened my mouth and the most peculiar and strange thing happened.

A steady tune drifted from my voice and made a beautiful sound. I've heard of it in legends, but I never thought a cat could do it. Sing. It was a wonderful feeling. I sang louder and louder, and started to add words with it.

_A sad, sad ending follows this tale_

_A tale of two lovers trapped with no trail_

_To guide them and advise them to ignore their hate_

_When evil was upon them it was too late_

_For not even them could escape their fate_

_Should they flee, or should they stay?_

_No one knows…No one knows…_

My throat closed up and I couldn't finish it. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I wailed at the top of my lungs, cursing the heavens and all below it. When my tantrum was over, I was shaking so much my legs gave way and I laid down, setting my paws on my head. To my surprise, the entire camp was silent.

_Oh Starclan_, I thought as I was sure they heard me. And when I mean them, I mean Tigerstar and my guards. I sprinted to the tunnel, only to stop and look at the back corner of the clearing. A clear, silver pool collected there, and a tiny stream ran down from the tunnel to my bed. Well, at least the water problem was solved.

I'll deal with it later. Dashing down the now slippery tunnel, I barely had enough time to cover the wall when Tigerstar burst in.

"What was that?" He snarled dangerously close to my frightened face. Starclan help me.

Birchfall

"NO!" I roared as I woke from another nightmare. It's been happening ever since Holly has revived me.

"Oh, shut it." Holly murmured as she turned the other direction.

Holly's voice reminded me of when we figured out we are brother and sister…

"So this clan thing you're from, is it starving, or going hungry by any chance?"

Holly's question caught me by surprise. "No, not any more, but in our old home there was, and I lost my brother and sister, Larchkit and Hollykit."

She sniffed at the poultice she was lathering on my back. We were north of Thunderclan territory in a makeshift den in a thicket. "I'm sorry." She murmured.

"Why did you ask?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I was just wondering. I remember my father carrying me to another cat, and I remember I was starving. It was a very sad departure…" She trailed off, lost in her memories. She shook herself.

"How did you get here?" I asked again, interested in her somewhat familiar past.

"I travel a lot. When my foster mother and her housefolk had to move, I left to travel the world. On my journeys I made some friends and enemies, and picked up some skills along the way, like healing. Fighting is really my specialty, a gang cat taught me every trick in the book. I of course didn't use my kit name, I used a tougher name, Jade, cause of my eyes have a little green in them. Other than that, they're completely amber. Anyway, after leaving the gang, I traveled to some mountains where I met a cat old enough to be father of a tree. He taught me healing and I continued on my way. After that, I came to your territories, but steered clear, I didn't want any trouble. But I did watch. There was a very…attractive looking golden tom that caught my eye. He's an amazing fighter. A moon from my arrival, I find your body practically broken, and rescue you. And that's really my story."

I was silent for a bit. It was a lot to take in. After a moment, I finally asked her, "Do you remember who your parents were?"

She hesitated, thinking hard. "Not my mother, but a little of my father. He had eyes like mine, and his name was…was…I think Dustypelt. Weird name huh? Almost like yours…"

Realization clicked in our heads and we jumped away from each other. "No way." I breathed.

"No way is right! How?"

I was excited now. "Think about it! My dad's name is Dustpelt and you look exactly like our mother! My father took you to live somewhere else when I was young, and your name is HOLLY! I'm not an only kit!" I yelped with joy.

She shook her head. "It does make sense I guess…but it's so weird!" She paused, then shrugged. "But hey, I live around weird. Good to see you brother."

I practically jumped on her in joy. She pushed me off her and hissed. "Stop acting like a kit! Now I know why I'm gifted with some sense. You got the cruddy end of the gene pool."

"What's a gene pool?"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Nothing. C'mon, let's get some sleep."

"Stop daydreaming! We need to get moving!" Holly's voice erupted from Birchfall's side.

"Huh? What?" He looked around, confused.

She hissed, clearly annoyed. "You've been daydreaming since dawn. I've had to do all the work clearing camp. Now let's go."

"Go where?"

"West, I want you to meet the gang. Though we should probably chance your name. Let's see…Birchfall,Birchfall…Aha! How about Splinter? Get it? Because you're- oh never mind."

What? "Holly, I'm not going anywhere. I need to be by Whitewing, no exceptions."

"Birchfall", Holly meowed irritated, "She's not going anywhere. We can still come back some other time. Now let's _go_."

I had no choice. I was an injured warrior with a sister that had muscles the size of Brambleclaw. "Goodbye my love." I murmured as we descended into unknown territory.

Whitewing

I had to get out of this. "I th-think its called s-singing-sir." I stuttered.

He growled. "Yeah, and it was coming from you. On the cliff."

"I wasn't on the cliff", I defended, "I was in this boring cave trying to do something to pass the time."

"We'll see. Shadedsoul!" Tiger barked, "Was Whitewing in here when she started singing?"

Oh crap. This wasn't going to end well. Shadedsoul looked at me, then Tigerstar. I braced myself. "She was in here, sir."

WHAT?!?! Did he just lie for _me_? To _Tigerstar_? His master? Relief and surprise flooded over me and I relaxed my tense posture. Tigerstar narrowed his eyes and stalked out of the cave, leaving only Shadedsoul and me. "Shadedsoul, thank you so much, he would've killed me." I meowed genuinely.

He didn't seem to hear me. Then he answered. "You're welcome. I've just been assigned your guard permanently, so we'll be spending a lot of time together. I just wanted to do a good job for you."

He turned his face away from me. " Tigerstar has given up on me. He says I'm a failure, he has better things to do without me tagging along." His voice cracked with misery.

For some strange reason, maybe out of loneliness, I felt terrible for him. "Shadedsoul, I'm very sorry."

He turned back, with a hard set in his eyes. "I do not accept your pity, but I thank you for feeling something. Oh, and it's probably not a good idea to sneak on the roof again. I don't care because, well, Tigerstar cares, but be warned."

I nodded my head and sat down. He dismissed himself and walked to the entrance. Quickly, before he could see, I sprinted through the tunnel and ran to the clearing. My paw touched icy water, the small trickle turned into a miniature stream.

Curious, I padded to the pool and stared at it. I decided I was thirsty after a while, and bent down to drink. As soon as my nose touched the water, I was plunged into darkness. Everything went black.

A/N Gasp! Pretty good huh? Any who, I was thinking about making a side story about Holly's travels around the warriors world. What do you think? Twistey out.Y!HOh


	15. Book 2 Ch2 Revealing

A/N Hey peeps, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been lazy. I had to force myself to complete this chappie, but not cause it's boring, just long. Enjoy

Chapter 2 Revealing

Whitewing

I woke with a start, gasping at my surroundings. It was a dark desolate forest. The unnerving part was the silence, like the prey and the wind were cast into an everlasting dark slumber. I shivered. I was alone, yet I felt like I was being watched. Nervous, I padded around to get familiar with this…place.

It had been at least hours since I started exploring, and this place seems to have no end! Oh well, I have to be patient. Soon I came to a tree with roots so spread out, you could make a nest under them. So I did. It was an uncomfortable nest, but I was exhausted. As I lay my head to sleep, an earsplitting growl erupts out of nowhere.

I jumped up in surprise, and a blur knocked me to the ground. "What's a sparkly wittle pussy cat doing on the wrong side of the border?" The cat sneered, pinning me down with an iron grip.

"Please, let me go! I don't know how I got here!" I squealed. I didn't mean to, he was choking me.

The cat snorted. "Really now? Let's see how Tigerstar thinks about that."

My body went cold. If Tigerstar found out I was here he would kill me. He dragged me outside. Suddenly, two streaks of fur catapulted from the tree and landed on the tom. He screeched in agony as the tortoiseshell cat bit his ear.

"Remember me Clawface? Huh? Do ya?" She snarled at him, Scratching his flank.

The silver cat was just as angry. "This will be a reminder to your so called leader. Mess with Forestclan, and we _kill_ you."

Clawface squeaked and fled through the trees. I turned to the cats warily. "Thank you." I mewed.

They must've not noticed me before, because they looked genuinely surprised. The silver cat purred. "Good! You found the Starpool. Welcome Whitewing."

I was still very confused. "Who are you? Where am I? Who was he, and what's Forestclan?"

She sighed impatiently. "All will be explained in due time, but first, I'll introduce ourselves. I am Bluestar, and this, " she inclined her head toward the other cat, "is Spottedleaf. I was the leader before Firestar, and Spottedleaf was a former medicine cat of Thunderclan."

I bowed my head. "It's an honor to meet you. Spottedleaf, why were you so…violent with Clawface?"

Spottedleaf's eyes turned dark and secret. "We had an old score to settle."

Bluestar stepped a couple pawsteps forward. "Cimon, let's go. Being in the open makes me uneasy."

Spottedleaf nodded and nudged me forward. I quietly followed them endlessly into the forest. When I thought I could walk no father, we stopped in front of a giant tree. Spottedleaf turned to me, her eyes alight, portraying no signs of her earlier aggressiveness. "This is Forestclan camp. It's our only safe place from Deathclan"

Deathclan? I'll have to ask them about it later. Bluestar showed me a hole in a portion of the overlapping roots and I squeezed into it. "Keep going." She whispered encouragingly.

The tunnel was pitch black. I could barely see, smell, or taste anything. I shivered. The only thing that kept me from fleeing was Bluestar's mews. Suddenly, the tunnel ended and light shown upon us. I blinked at the sudden change, then looked around. We were in a crater shaped clearing. The trees surrounding it formed so closely together, it looked like walls. It was a clans' camp. It even had a highrock for announcements. The warriors' den was closest, made of branches from trees. Next were the apprentices', elders, and the nursery. Next to the highrock was a den of brambles, which, must've been the leaders' den. The medicine cat den was on its right.

"It's not much, but it's home." Spottedleaf murmured.

Bluestar ran up and jumped on the highledge. She yowled and cats stared pouring out of the dens. They all hissed at me when they saw me. "Don't worry, she's one of us." Reasurred Spottedleaf, but they didn't look convinced.

"Cats of Forestclan," began Bluestar, "Today we have been blessed. The light has come!"

Suddenly, as it came out of darkness itself, claws grabbed my shoulder and hurled me into darkness. The last thing I saw was Bluestar's defeated face.

………………………………………………………………………..

I opened my eyes with a gasp. I was back on the ledge, and Shadedsoul was next to me, panting. I lurched back in surprise. "No wait, stop! I'm not here to hurt you." He gasped.

He regained breath and sat up properly. "It's dangerous in there, and I'm supposed to keep you safe. Those cats want to-um… hurt, no kill you!"

It was obvious that he was lying, but I brushed that aside. I can come to the forest latter. "Where was that place? What is Deathclan and Forestclan? Why is it dangerous?"

I bombarded him with questions mercilessly. He shrunk back. "Umm…"

"Tell me." I snarled. "Now."

Shadedsoul hung his head. "Fine, but promised NEVER tell Tigerstar." I nodded impatiently, and he began.

"Immediately after Tigerstar took control, he had every Starclan cat executed, even the four founders. Most were killed, but some fled into the Dark Forest. Not even the original inhabitants of the forest could navigate through it, thus starting the resistance. They call themselves Forestclan, because they all united as one since the clans were destroyed.

Tigerstar's forces were named Deathclan, because, well, you know. We've been at constant war. The only thing keeping Forestclan going is the Light."

I drew in a sharp breath. "The Light?"

Shadedsoul realized what he said and quickly changed the subject. "Tigerstar weaves in and out of both worlds, keeping a tight hold on them both. I was sent to help him…" He trailed off, and whimpered.

"Oh, Shadedsoul!" I crieed and gave him a gentle lick. "That's terrible! I'm so sorry you had no choice."

He shrugged me off. "No, I did have a choice. Many seasons ago, when I sided with Tigerstar. He seemed so much…greater than Bluestar. And with those Deathberries." He wailed, "I'm so happy Sorreltail survived. I didn't know what I was doing! I begged Starclan for redemption, but I was too corrupted. Too broken."

I was puzzled. "Many seasons ago? But you're-"

He cut me off. "I possessed this body when it was weak." He meowed bitterly. "The poor chap didn't last three days. I unconsciously took over his mind and body. In real life, I'm older than Firestar."

I instantly leaped away from him. "What? How could you do that?"

"I didn't mean to." He wailed, "I was every bit planning on him to live. Tigerstar didn't warn me about it until it was too late."

"That's why you grew so fast." I whispered. An idea suddenly popped into my head. "Shadedsoul, do you want forgiveness, and acceptance into Starclan?"

He looked up at me. "Will all my body and soul."

I smiled. "If you help me destroy Tigerstar's forces, restore Starclan and Thunderclan, then I will make sure you are repented and welcomed into Starclan with open arms."

Shadedsoul jumped on me and covered my face with licks. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" He sobbed. When he finally regained his composure, he mewed simply, "Yes, I will help you."

"Great." I purred. "Now, tell me everything you know about this prophecy."

I'm so sorry this took forever to make. Writers Block sux. Next chappie will be up before Christmas! Twistey out.


	16. Book 2 Ch3 The Gang

A/N You guys are probably wondering where the heck Birchfall and his insane sister are. Well, this chapter is dedicated to them! Enjoy.

Chapter 3 The Gang

My paws were killing me. "Holly, you sure you know where you're going?" I asked for the hundredth time.

She lunged at me, for the fiftieth time, and pinned me to the ground. "Again, yes, and again, shut your over-used trap. There are too many predators here for small talk." She hissed quietly.

That explains her unease. But she was also confused. "What are you looking for?" I whispered.

She shook her head. "There are border marks here that smell like my gang, but were too far in the mountains. They live in the twoleg place on the other side." That was weird, I guess. The rough mountain terrain was killing my sore and raw paws.

"Take cover!" Holly screeched, and dived under a large boulder. I looked up in horror to see a falcon diving down to kill me.

Suddenly, a paw hooked around my scruff and dragged me under another boulder. "You can thank me later," growled a raspy meow behind me.

I screeched and lunged at the voice, only to be pinned down by another cat. " 'Christ you're loud. What happened, the falcon bit your tail off?" It was a she cat with a low, seductive purr.

"Reeba. Off." The raspy voice hissed.

She sighed and jumped off me. Holly sprinted in snarling and spitting. "Okay you mountain cats! Wanna piece of me?!"

She gave the cats a good warning sniff, then suddenly relaxed. "Thorn? Reeba? What'd you doing here?"

Reeba gave a laugh. "We live here now. The upwalkers took our lands, so we headed toward here. Of course some mountain cats lived here, but we took care of them until-"

Thorn shoved her aside. "Until some _clan _showed them how to fight. Now we have to _share_. Stripes is furious."

Realization stunned me. These were the cats that were terrorizing The Tribe of Rushing Water! They seemed okay. Reeba rubbed against Holly. "I've missed you, Jade. I need a sparring partner." She added with a glint in her eye, "Stripes misses you too."

Holly-or Jade- stiffened. It was silent until Thorn coughed." Whose this screamer you got with you?" He meowed pointing to me.

She gave her chest a lick, clearly embarrassed. "That's my brother um…Screech. We've come to stay for a while."

Reeba sniffed me. "His namesake sure matches his voice."

I laughed nervously, and we all stepped into the open. I was a bit surprised when I saw Thorn and Reeba. Thorn was a young cat, probably as old as me, with a thick scar that circled his neck. Reeba was tiny, a black and white Tortoiseshell with black stripes. She was gorgeous.

"C'mon," she purred, "Let's get reunited."

Thorn cleared his mangled throat and led the way. Halfway there, my paws were rubbed sore. Jade brushed beside me. "Don't worry, they'll toughen up in no time."

We were led to a camp that would've had the spitting image of Windclan camp, if it wasn't for the rocks and dens. It looked as if something giant scooped out a portion of the mountain, leaving this shallow pit. A tabby with black stripes sprinted up to us. I heard his breath catch when he saw my sister. "Jade-I-I, I thought you were dead."

My sister laughed. "It was the only way to keep you from following me. Your place was with the gang."

He bristled for a moment, and calmed down. "Well, you're here, and that's what counts. Welcome to our camp."

He turned and looked at me, surprised, then jealous. "Whose this?"

Jade batted his ear. "Don't get any ideas. Stripes, this is my brother, Screech. Screech, Stripes. Stripes, Screech."

Sadness welled up in his heart. He used to look like that when he saw Thornclaw with Whitewing. What was happening there? He shouldn't have left. What if she escaped!? What if she died…

"Screech? Screech, are you okay?" Reeba asked cautiously. I only then realized I was hyperventilating.

Jade came to my aid. "It's been a long day for us, and we need some rest."

Stripes nodded. "Thorn will show him to the den. Jade, if you want to, you can-"

"Thanks, but no thanks." She said firmly. "I need to stay with my brother. He had an…accident at his old home and needs me."

Perfect Jade, make me look weak. This day was going like dung. A big heap of rotting dung.

We were led to a cave where some cats were already sleeping. The moon had just risen. I laid down on a nest and slowly drifted to sleep, hoping I'll be well rested…

_It was midnight. Cats were screaming, kits were wailing for there dead mothers. I swung my head around, searching wildly for the one cry that mattered most. Her cry. It came from the bushes. I sprang into the thick of the battle, trying to break through. Rogue cats were everywhere, killing any cat in sight. I heard the cry again._

_I sprinted now, receiving multiple wounds, but that didn't matter. All that mattered now was her pain. I crashed through the bushes. She was there, lying in her own pool of scarlet blood, staining her white fur. _

_"Whitewing!" I tried to cry, but no sound came._

_A shadow appeared, and snaked its way toward her. It took the form of Tigerstar, staring greedily at Whitewing. He grabbed her neck with his teeth, and was about to bite down…_

_The scene suddenly changed. Firestar sat in front of me, his eyes glazed over._

_"As darkness reigns, the light will shine on by the betraying soul, and will only restore balance if the light goes out to all the innocent…"_

_Firestar turned to me. "Time to go home."_

I woke in a cold sweat. That was different than my usual night terrors. Tigerstar usually kills Whitewing, but that didn't happen. Firestar came… and delivered another prophecy. And told me to go home, but I can't. I can't. They'll kill Whitewing and me. Or something else more torturous. Jade was at my side in am instant. "Dreaming about home, love?"

I turned to her, unsure of what to say. "This is our home now."

She purred. "That's good, moving on. I don't think I could ever do that. C'mon, Stripes assigned us to a patrol."

I followed her to the fresh-kill pile, and we shared a vole. Stripes came up to us. "Let's go."

Reeba joined us, and two other cats I didn't know. Jade understood. "The big one's Hotspot, and that's his trainee, Petal."

Hotspot was a massive ginger tom, and petal was a delicate she cat with a light pink tint to her white fur. "I can't believe I'm still as small as a trainee." I heard Reeba murmured, frustrated.

I nudged her. "You're probably faster because of it." She gave him a dazzling smile and padded on.

It was a tough terrain. Halfway through patrol, I was heaving for breath. "Let's take a break." Stripes said, giving me an amused look.

I regained my breath not too long after. I felt Hotspot stiffen beside me. Reeba gave an exasperated meow. " 'Christ, do they always have to check we're on our side of the border?"

I turned my head and saw a patrol of cats advancing on us. We stood up and met them on the border. Stormfur was leading it. "Greetings Stripes." He meowed stiffly.

"Greetings." Stripes meowed back. "Did you come to check if we needed someone to tuck us in, like you do _everyday_ ?" Reeba sneered.

I suddenly felt like I was on Shadowclan's side of the argument. "We were just wondering why you were sitting on the border." Stormfur meowed.

"We were just resting." Jade meowed hotly.

Stormfur looked at her. "You're new." He turned to me, and I looked down.

Surprise flickered across his face. "Do I know you?" He asked me.

Stripes snorted. "His name is Screech. Why would you know each other pee-brain?"

I gave him a silent nod and he understood. Jade stepped in front of me. "He's my brother." She growled menacingly.

A moment passed until Stripes spoke again. "We need to go. Screech, mark the border." He turned to leave, and the gang followed.

I stalled, taking extra time to mark. Stormfur looked at me. "Birchfall, what in Starclan's name-"

"Thunderclan is under new rule. Firestar was murdered, and Tigerstar possessed Thornclaw. I was banished. Listen, I'll explain everything later, okay? Meet me here tonight."

He nodded, and strode away. "Screech, hurry up!" Jade shouted.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back and left without a backwards glance.

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm co-author to a new story, Help Me I'm Lost, and I had to write the first chapter. Hopefully I'll update by the end of next week. Twistey out.


	17. Gang Allegiances

A/N Meet the Gang

Leader: **Stripes**- tabby tom with black stripes

2nd in Command: **Hotspots**- massive ginger tom (**trainee**: Petal)

**Fighters**

**Jade**- silver she cat with hazel eyes (Holly)

**Reeba**- small tortoiseshell she cat with black stripes

**Thorn**- brown tabby tom with a scar on his throat

**Shadow**- wiry black tom

**Ribbon**- white she cat with a red ribbon collar (**trainee**: Rascal)

**Screech**- light brown tabby tom (Birchfall)

**Mud**- mottled brown tom (**trainee**: Scar)

**Sun**- black tom with yellow eyes

**Hunters**

**Fuzzball**- long-haired Persian tom with a Russian accent (**trainee**: Oliver)

**Delila**- lithe blue-grey she cat with one ear

**Glue**- sandy colored tom with one brown eye and one blue eye (**trainee**: Gloria)

**Dove**- white she cat with green eyes

**Sheba**- (sister of Reeba) ginger tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

**Trainees (More than 5 moons of age)**

**Petal**- white she cat with a light pink hue

**Rascal**- black and white tom

**Gloria**- golden-brown she cat with tiny paws

**Oliver**- cream-colored wiry tom

**Scar**- Cheerful gray tom with a scar on his back

**Queens**

**Aurora**- Gray and White she cat, heavily pregnant (mate of Shadow)

**Scarlet**- russet colored she cat, mother of Cherry(ginger she cat), and Iceshard (white tom), (mate of Mud)

**Elders**

**Scruffy**- scruffy gray tom with black spots

**Moon**- Silver she cat with one eye

A/N That's the Gang. I'm ready to add more cats, so PM me or review if you want to be a gang member


	18. Book 2 Ch4 War Meeting

_(Scene breaks, spotlight shown on Twistey, agonized and sobbing at her computer)_

_"No, no!!!" She screams, deleting the thousandth 'first' line of the story. She puts her face down on the computer. "Writer's block…killing me…but-must-go-on…fans are counting…on…me…" _

_She dies…_

(The real Twistey flips out of bed and sprints to the computer and clicks on 'Word.)

"Crap, how long has it been since I've updated?" She mumbles. "Oh well, better get started. Now where was I…"

(Whitewing)

Shadedsoul has changed considerably over the past moon. I mean, he still won't let me out of his sight, but like I said, he's changed. No more depression or snide comments. He's been a friend to me.

I sighed, my breath billowing before me. Leafbare has arrived. Hoorah. Shadedsoul padded up to me with two voles in his mouth. "One for the almighty princess." He meowed sarcastically, dropping the fresh-kill at my feet. He still hasn't gotten over sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes. "I can hunt for myself, you know. It's just that stupid Tigerpuss keeping me locked up all day."

Shadedsoul whipped his head towards me. "Don't EVER insult our leader." We were silent for a moment, and then a quiet giggle streamed from my mouth. Soon we were rolling on the floor of my den, laughing until we had coughing fits. Tigerstar bashing is what we do most of the day.

Shadedsoul gasped for air a second longer, and then sat up. "You know, I'm going to ask permission to take you out today."

The laughing was gone in an instant. Tension rose in the room. I shook my head. "Out of the question. Last time he nearly killed you."

He shook off my response. "But I have Spiderleg, Brackenfur, and Ashfur on my side this time. It won't hurt asking."

"It's sounds as if you've already made up your mind." I meowed accusingly. He shrugged. "I have."

I just stood there for a moment, and finally said, "Then I'm coming with you."

He stared at me. "I'd be dead before I spoke." I shook my head. "C'mon, he knows better. You're the only guard that I don't fight, or bite, or make trouble, or…well you know what I mean!"

He groaned. "If this ends badly_"

"I'll kill myself and find you." I announced. Shadedsoul looked shocked. His expression cleared after a moment. "You would die, for me?"

I nodded, shocked. "You're the only one in this dung heap that cares about me. Besides, I'm practically queen here. I can take care of you." It was true, everyone always did what I told them, no questions asked. He groaned again. "Fine, just be careful. We talk at sun down."

I smiled happily. Of course I got my way. I always do. A shadow entered the room. It was Cloudtail. "May I speak to my daughter, alone?"

Shadedsoul and I were shocked. The last time someone visited me was half a moon ago. I narrowed my eyes. "Of course, Shadedsoul, leave." He had to obey. He slunk out of the room. "If you need me, just meow." He growled.

Cloudtail and I were alone. I broke the silence. "Well, _father, _long time no see." He looked at me. " What has happened to you?"

I reeled back, offended. "Whatever do you mean?"

" 'You're the only one in this dung heap that cares about me. I'm queen here.' Do you listen to yourself? 'I die for you.' It's like things that you don't seem important enough just need to be ordered away by the flick of your paw. My daughter knows better than that."

"Oh, really?" I spat, "I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment. I think you should leave. You're wasting time."

Cloudtail looked as if he could face on an angry badger and win. "You're doing it again. 'Oh no, something is not going the way I wanted, I'll get my servants to dispose of it. Or better yet, my soon to be mate, Shadedsoul."

I widened my eyes in disbelief. "Wha…how…could…"

"C'mon, _princess_, believe it or not, I do watch over you. I see you follow him around like a playmate, drink in his every words. Have you even thought of Birchfall lately?"

That name. He said that name. I threw myself to the floor, not being able to face my father. He was right. I bit back a sob. "Don't make me get Shadedsoul."

Cloudtail's anger dissolved into anguish. "Where's the real Whitewing? The one who cherishes life and everything about it. The sweet, curious fur ball that followed her dad everywhere, always following her heart. The Whitewing that delayed the one thing most important to her to be with the one she loved. Where is she?"

I crawled to him. "I'm right here, daddy. I'm sorry." I sobbed into his fur. He cradled me for a few moments longer. I looked up at him, with red puffy eyes. "I'll fix this. Whatever it takes, I'll make sure this clan is whole once again."

He licked my ear. "There's my little Whitewing."

Shadedsoul rushed in. "Cloudtail, Berrynose is calling patrols, you're on." Cloudtail sighed, but nodded. "Thank you."

"Bye." I mewed regretfully. He smiled. "I love you."

(Sunset)

Shadedoul and I nervously padded up to the secret opening in the back of the camp, where Tigerstar made his nest. WE walked hesitantly inside. Tigerstar was in a war council with Ashfur, Berrynose, Spiderleg, and Daisy. Shadedsoul was the only other person invited left. "Why is she here?" Tigerstar demanded, looking at me.

Shadedsoul sighed. "I don't trust anyone else with the duty. She's tricky." I flashed an evil smile for emphasis. He hissed furiously, but nodded. "Sit over there."

I sighed and sat in the designated corner a paw length away from Tigerstar. I didn't like it, his whole body radiated with raw power. Daisy spoke. "We need to reinforce the nursery. On behalf of the other queens, we suggest you lend one of your apprentices to us each day."

Her eyes glittered with challenge. This wasn't the same Daisy a moon ago. This Daisy had been cruelly forced to train as a warrior, and sole bodyguard to the nursery. Her fear had been replaced with aggression, though not towards the kits that didn't know better. Either way, she was lethal. Scars on her pelt shone in the fading light.

Tigerstar shook his head. "I agree with your concerns Daisy, but every day is unethical. I can only promise every one or two days." Daisy growled but agreed, Tigerstar's word was always final. "All right."

Ashfur was next. "The apprentices need on the field training. They can't just keep sparring each other. I suggest another raid on Shadowclan. To give the apprentices a chance to sharpen their claws."

"But no killing, just maiming _only _warriors and apprentices." Daisy cut in. Tigerstar nodded. "Good idea. Let's do it in two sunsets. Ready the apprentices."

It was Spiderleg's turn. "Prey is stubborn this leaf-bare, they stay nice and snug in their burrows, but we have learned to dig them out." Meows of approval and praise greeted him. He stepped back. It was Berrynose's turn.

"The reinforcements to the camp entrance have been holding well, but we need to do something about the guards. They are so lazy."

Suddenly, Tigerstar leaped at him, plowing Berrynose's muzzle into the ground. "How dare you!" He hissed, "Your fellow clanmates are doing their best. You show weakness to our clan, by not supporting them. Next time you speak out will be your last." He padded back to his spot, and sat down to meet the shocked silence.

He looked at Shadedsoul like nothing happened. "Your turn."

Shadedsoul stumbled forward. "Umm…all prisoner's are miserable, but locked up tight. And…well…" Daisy snorted in impatience. "Well, what? Get on with it!"

Shadedsoul sighed, took a deep breath, and then said, "Ithinkit'stimetoletWhitewingoutforahuntingtrip."

Silence met his words, then laughter. Everyone was laughing so hard some were gasping for air. Tigerstar didn't join in on the fun. "Not a chance." He narrowed his eyes. "But why? You know it's dangerous to even mention her freedom. Why now?" He was advancing on Shadedsoul with a funny glint in his eye. I couldn't control myself.

"Because he thinks I'm trying to kill myself!" That stopped everyone. To my relief, they all bought the lie. Tigerstar turned to me. "That's not good. You know I can't let that happen."

I looked at him evenly. "That's the point." More silence, then Tigerstar spoke. "Once a moon, when the gathering is taking place. You will have until midnight, or you will be punished. Shadedoul will lose his right to come to gatherings and escort you. Meeting has ended. Now go."

They were all too happy to comply. Tigerstar could be unstable. Whitewing and Shadedsoul returned to her den. "I'm sorry." I meowed. Shadedsoul shrugged. "I was never allowed to go anyways. You should be happy."

I shook myself and beamed. "You're right. For the moment, I'm free."

(Birchfall)

I woke up screaming from another nightmare. This time no prophecy interrupted Whitewing's murder. He shivered, but stayed calm. If his and Stormfur's plan works, Tigerstar will be powerless by the end of the next moon.

A/N Again, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I was focusing on my other story. Check it out. Twisty out.


	19. Book 2 Ch5 Relationship Trouble

**A/N **Hey, long time no see! Enjoy.

Chapter 5 Relationship Trouble

(Birchfall)

This past moon has been silent torture. No code, no rules, no nothing. Ugh. And have I mentioned every she cat here has at least flirted with me _twice?_ It's been hard here. Not emotionally hard, but physical. The landscape is so strenuous, my muscles strengthen everyday. I'm not a scrawny young warrior anymore. I'm a battle hard weapon with hard eyes, and apparently that's all the rage with she cats.

But they don't get it. My heart is with Whitewing. I WILL see her again. Reeba sat next to me, gazing at the hillside. She turned to me. "Do you do this every night?" She asked, indicating my slipping off into the night.

I looked at her and smiled ruefully. "Every night." She made this disgusted sound. "And you wonder why she cats would just love to be your mate! What, with your overcast eyes, ripped body, and troubled past. Every queen's fantasy."

Her rant surprised me. "Aren't you one of those moon struck rabbits?" She shuffled her tiny paws, almost self-consciously. " I have bigger prey to catch than an outsider like you."

I smiled slyly. This was my favorite game, getting into Reeba's head. "And who might that be? Fuzzball?" He laughed teasingly, imagining Reeba sharing tongues with the over sized hairball.

Reeba sprang from her spot, hissing. "For your information, it's Sun! No way would I ever be interested in that strange speaking-thing like Fuzzball!" She seethed until she realized what had happened. Then, she gazed at me coolly. Her turn.

"And why aren't you mister she cat wrangler? Too scared?"

She hit a dark spot. My face darkened. "None of your business."

She rolled her perfectly angled eyes. "So sorry to bust your bubble. I thought romance ran in the family. With Jade and Stripes together and all. Who has captured your heart?"

I looked away. "It's no one. Leave me alone." Reeba merely snorted. "Christ, you'd think you would have your own tragedy. Can't you spill just one wittle secwet? I pwomise I won't tell nobody!" She ended in a cutesy voice.

I sighed, and caved. Slightly. "She's lost. Trapped somewhere I can't see, and there's no hope of ever seeing her again. She's lost." I ended flatly.

Reeba's eyes became sympathetic. "That's exactly what happened to Sheba. Before we came to the mountains, before Thorn was…well, what he is now, Sheba and him were together. Too young for mates (Christ too young), but you knew just by looking at them, there was love. Then, one night she and Thorn snuck out to see a park on the far side of our territory.

To make a long story short, a spike from a monster flying by nearly decapitated Sheba, if Thorn hadn't of pushed her away. The point slashed Thorn's throat and sent him headfirst into a stone wall of an upwalker's den. The hit made him lose every memory he had, Sheba and all. It took forever to get him to trust us again. We have no idea if he'll get better."

She paused, and then continued on sadly. "Sheba hasn't given up yet. Every day she sits with him-he never lets anyone touch him- and talks to him. Every day. And you know what? He doesn't like her. No matter how hard she tries, he doesn't remember. And still, every day…" She trailed off and shook her head.

"I'm sorry your mate is lost. Sheba's is also." Suddenly, she pricked her ears. "Dawn patrol's awakening. Let's go." I nodded stiffly and sped along Reeba. I was sure she was dying to tell someone that. Someone to understand what it felt. A thought occurred to me. She trusted me.

Wow, something that doesn't happen very often. Sun met us as we entered camp. "I'm leading dawn patrol. Any volunteers before I start choosing?"

Shadow, Ribbon, and Rascal agreed to and Reeba piped up, "Will I be one too many?" Sun smiled at her. "The more the merrier. Let' move." The patrol dashed away.

I padded around the camp until a sight caught my eye. Sheba was sitting with Thorn, both of them eating, talking. I walked over. "Mind if I join you?"

Sheba narrowed her eyes, but Thorn nodded gratefully, making my heart twist with pity. "Fine by me Screech."

I sat down with a vole and stared at Sheba. She looked like an exact beautiful copy of Reeba, except she had rich ginger fur and sparkling green eyes, unlike Reeba's silvery form and blue eyes. Her's bore into me.

"Yes?" She asked coldly. Thorn grunted, irritated. "Don't worry, she's does this to everybody."

Sheba immediately retaliated. "I'm so sorry Thorn, it's just that we always have so interesting conversations, and _some cats_", she glared at me, "make me lose my train of thought."

He shrugged. "We were talking about the difference between crow-food and rubbish, not the future generation of flying cats."

"I don't think there's a difference." I meowed. Thorn raised his head. "See? I told you there was no difference! Can I go now please?"

Sheba sighed and nodded. Thorn scampered away. "I hope you're happy." She hissed at me, "Believe it or not, I LOVED that conversation." Her eyes brimmed with pain.

I looked at her understandingly. "Trust me, I know what you're going through, only my lost one is sunrises away from here. He'll come around."

She looked at me as if I had just said badgers and two legs could raise families together. Slowly, she softened. "Thank you." She whispered.

I grinned. "If you need help, I could always talk to him." Her eyes lit for a moment, but suddenly darkened to a jaded color. "How can I trust you to say the right things?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Back where I came from, I was a _very _big ladies man."

To my irritation, my comment was met by a serious bout of disbelieving laughter and snorts.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Finding Thorn was not an easy feat. For one thing, his favorite job was lookout, and that was on the highest point of the highest hill in a scraggly bunch of bushes and bramble. Did I mention this hill was steep, rocky, and _hidden_? You can see my dilemma.

When I finally got to the top of the hill, I was wheezing and sputtering, trying hard not to collapse. I looked around and groaned. No one was up here. Behind me, I heard hard breathing. I turned and saw Thorn race into the clearing, not even winded by the climb. He creeped me out sometimes. "Were you already assigned watch?" He asked disappointed.

I shook my head. "It's all yours. I just wanted to talk." Thorn looked relieved, and sat down. "What about?"

"Sheba." I blurted. He frowned. "What about her?"

This wasn't going well. I decided a different approach. "Why don't you like her?" He looked almost sad.

"It's just that she's _always_ there, keeping me from everybody else. I just want her to ease up, you know? She's a great friend, but way too clingy."

A part of me knew that was the answer, but it still made me sad. "Listen", I mewed earnestly, "she really likes you. She's just desperate for you to like her back. She even told me that she thoroughly enjoyed your crow-food conversation. I'll tell her to back off a bit, but you have to make an effort also. Deal?"

Thorn looked troubled. "Alright, but I have a problem."

I groaned. "What now?"

"I'm in love with Reeba."

That did it.

(Bluestar)

Sitting at the back of camp, I gazed at the starless sky, just hoping, that I might be able to see a star tonight. But of course, no luck came. I swiveled my ear to hear Spottedleaf approach me. "What is it?" I meowed tiredly.

She flicked her tail in anticipation. "We found Longtail at the border."

I immediately jumped up and raced to her. "What happened? Is he all right? Where did he come from?"

Spottedleaf gave me a shoosh. "He's very traumatized. Apparently he's been their prisoner for over two moons. I would give him a couple of days for him to get rest and food. That means _no visitors." _She meowed, eyeing me.

I flicked my ears. "Fine, but we need all the information we can get in order to bring Whitewing back here."

Spottedleaf nodded. "Of course, but-"

"But what?" I asked irritated. Taking down Tigerstar meant we had to do anything to stop him.

"Just don't get caught up in your hate for Tigerstar, like you did when you were alive. Whitewing and Birchfall are NOT tools." Spottedleaf warned.

I snorted. "The moment they made that ridiculous promise to us we all became tools. Why not use the best of them?" I looked around. "Speaking of the best, where's Firestar. I haven't seen him since he snuck out to Birchfall's dream."

Spottedleaf glared at me. "You put him in isolation, remember? You said even the greatest of leaders know when to be punished. Why don't you take your advice."

"How dare you!" I snarled at her, "I should have you-"

"Have me what? Killed? Tortured? Put in isolation? Without your right hand cat you are nothing!" Spottedleaf snarled back.

"I am everything!" I roared. "I found the camp. I went into Starclan to find survivors. I thought of every plan we have. And you tell me I'm nothing? I will be the one to take down Tigerstar. Not you, or anyone else. _You _are the one that's nothing."

"Have you forgotten the nothing that saved you from Tigerstar?" Spottedleaf muttered.

I was at a loss of words. Shame burned my ears, but I couldn't let that show. I lifted my chin. "Lucky shot." I meowed haughtily.

Something awoke in Spottedleaf. Her warrior side. "Fine then, O Great Leader of Starclan! I quit, and I'm taking the prophecy, Firestar, and my medicine cat knowledge with me." And she started to strut away. "See how you cope without nothing for a few days", I heard her venomously mutter.

The color drained from my face, but it was replaced with rage. "You'll come back! You won't be able to survive. And when you do, I'm not sure if I'll take you back."

Spottedleaf stopped walking and turned in my direction. "Something has taken over you old friend." She mewed sadly, "When you have learned your lesson, look to the jagged rock at the time the wind blows, and you will have found me. Until then, good luck. Right now, you are no better than Tigerstar himself." She darted away.

It took a few moments for it to sink in, and when it did, I fell to the ground. "Starclan, what have I done?" I murmured.

"A great business to Tigerclan." A deep growl answered, to my horror. I whipped around to see Tigerstar at the edge of my den, smiling wickedly. "This camp was tricky to find."

"You-" But I didn't get to answer. A paw from behind me slammed into my head, sending me to the ground. Before I passed out, I saw a dark gray face, leering at me. I closed my eyes. Shadedsoul.

A/N Gasp! Whose side is Shadedosul on? Twistey out.


	20. Book 2 Ch6 Trust Issues

_Midnight. The Twisted Lotus sits down at her computer to watch another Supernatural episode online. She clicks the wrong button and Word springs up. In a moment of nostalgia, she opens a file for fanfiction, and almost dies. _

_ The dates of her latest chapter on the greatest Birch/Leaf story ever written were almost prehistoric. With horror, she thinks about all the people she had left waiting. Falling out of her seat, she grabs her notebook, which had the long forgotten plans of the newest chapter. On her way there, she tripped on John Winchester's journal, and again on The Works of Shakespeare. Twistey almost forgot how despairingly clumsy she is._

_ Sitting at the computer, she begins to type…_

**A/N** I'M SO SORRY FOR ABANDONING YOU GUYS! I thought hey, screw fanfiction, I'll be famous another way. When that failed, I confined my self to the sofa and found Supernatural, the greatest show ever invented (and the hottest actors too). Please forgive me; I've learned my lesson. Enjoy, the latest chapter of the thrilling story of Fallen Wing!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6 Everything Falls Apart

Shadedsoul

Don't judge me. Don't you dare judge me. I have to do what I must. I always have, even when I was alive in my own body. I do what I have to, and if it means raiding a camp of innocent, frightened cats, so be it. I'm not afraid of the consequences. Only if I disobey. These cats, these freedom fighters, they have no idea. The mouse-brains, thinking that they would be safe on the other side of the wood.

No one is safe. Not with Tigerstar on your tail. Stick with Tigestar, you're untouchable. Go against him, you're dead before the moon rises, if you're lucky. No one defies Tigerstar and lives. Heck, even in the stars your life is in jeopardy. In hell, you have to be on the winning side, or it's just not bearable. Even on his side is unbearable.

It was, until I met Whitewing. You know, actually talk to her. She has no idea how lucky she is. She's safe, and can swear at Tigerstar any way she fancies. Cats would die to able to do that. She gives me strength. That Birchfall was lucky to, for snagging her. And even though he's dead, and probably on some slave farm in Starclan, he still has a hold of her.

How unfair the world is. It takes everything from you, and just takes more. That's why they made Tigerstar, so that everything can be even more devastating. He told me the other day I could have Whitewing as my mate. My insides churned. He doesn't understand. He only sees her as an item, something useful to him. I could never force her. He sees everyone as an item, and when they stop being useful, he throws him away.

Starclan I hate that cat.

Birchfall

I don't belong here, every cat knows it. Even Jade. And they all know I've been sneaking out to the border to meet with Stormfur the past moon. The worst part is, we have nothing. No plan whatsoever. I'm sorry Whitewing, I've failed you.

Reeba nudged me. We were in a cave in the heart of the mountains. As outcasts. It was horrible. I remember the night so clearly…

I was just finishing up with Stormfur when I heard the rustle in the bush next to us. A head popped out. It was Rascal. "No!" I cried, but he was already sprinting away.

Stormfur just gave me one look, and ran. I chased after Rascal, but I knew it was no use. When I got to camp, every cat in the gang met me. Stripes took the lead. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What I don't get", he meowed quizzically, "is why. Why? What would bring you to betray us? Do you something against us? Me? The food? Honestly, I'm coming up blank."

Fuzzball spat. "He doesn't need a reason to betray us. De fact iz iz zat he did eet."

Angry meows from the gang agreed. Jade sprang up. "Screech is an honorable cat. I'm sure he had a reason! Right?" She looked at me desperately.

I was at a loss. "I didn't give away anything about the gang!" Disbelieving snorts erupted from everywhere. "You expect us to believe that crow-food?" Sheba hissed, "I _trusted_ you_._"

Thanks to me, she and Thorn got back together, but only after an angry Reeba knocked some sense into Thorn. He looked at me evenly. "Screech is my friend. Let him justify his actions."

I stood to the gang. "Stormfur is from where I'm from, a clan." To my surprise, this was met by an even angrier response. "You're clan scum!" Hotspot roared. "KILL HIM!"

If it wasn't for Stripes, I'm sure I wouldn't be here today. "Go on." He mewed icily.

I gulped. "There was a war in my clan. The love of my life was captured, and for all I know she's dead. He was trying to help me get back to her."

Stripes considered my feeble words. "Because your actions were…just, I will let you live, but you must leave. I'll have no betraying clan blood in my clean gang."

I hung my head, but it was more than I deserved. "Then you'll have to banish me too."

I whipped around to see Jade pad to my side. "My mother and father were of clan descent. Don't worry," she meowed with a glare to Stripes, "You won't be tainted any longer."

The gang cheered in agreement, but Stripes looked devastated. "No," he whispered, "Please stay."

Jade shook her head. "Sorry, but I don't go with racists." My whiskers twitched in amusement. She looked to the crowd. "Anyone want to come with? I know I've made some pretty strong friendships with some almost decent cats, and I'd hate to waste it."

There was a short silence, then, "Aw, Christ, you just had to guilt me." Reeba emerged from the crowd with an amused look on her face. "No way you're going anywhere without me." She looked at Sun. "You coming babycakes?'

I had no idea what a 'babycake' was, but it was referring to Sun, who was padding up to Reeba with a smirk on his face. "I'll follow you anywhere." Apparently while I was off plotting with Stormfur, they had hit it off. That's good for Reeba.

Thorn silently padded to our part of the clearing. Sheba begrudgingly followed. Stripes looked at them all with shock. "So this is it. Really. I gave you _everything_, and you just throw it away. Fine, be a rogue. Turn your back on us. Just get out."

He paused for a second, then mewed, "Jade, please reconsider."

She gave him a snort. "The name's Holly you racist piece of fox dung." And she strutted out. I was proud to call her my sister.

…Reeba nudged me again, but I shook her off. I wanted to sleep, to think. I had to get back to you, Whitewing.

Shadedsoul

I was thinking about Birchfall in Starclan, and my lip curled. That fool didn't deserve Whitewing. She was too good for him. I'm too good for him. I was thinking about formally meeting him. Why not? I want him to know I have Whitewing all to myself, and that I will make him suffer. I just need an OK from Tigerstar. As I padded up to Tigerstar, the last of the rebels were being herded out; the nursery.

One of the newborn kits that didn't make it when it was still alive was whimpering. I looked away, and heard Tigerstar chuckle. "I'm thinking about training the kits, as spies. That would be helpful. Shadedsoul, what do you think?"

"It would be smart." I answered stiffly. Tigerstar gave me a look. "What's with you?"

"Ummm…" I stammered. "Please forgive me, Tigerstar. My mind was elsewhere." There was a short pause. "Well?" Tigerstar commanded.

"What?" I asked bewildered. Tigerstar snorted impatiently. "What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about that fur-brain, Birchfall, and how we've never greeted him." There was hate in my voice, and I liked it. Tigerstar smiled. "That's a very good idea. Once I'm done talking to Brokenstar, we'll go to the Thunderclan work camp."

Brokenstar timidly shuffled over to us, this was a bad sign. "Two prisoners escaped, sir." He muttered.

Tigerstar didn't seem that angry. "Which cats? I need to send certain cats for certain traitors."

Brokenstar didn't answer. Tigerstar batted his ear forcefully. "What is it with my team today? Have all of you got crow-food for brains?! Spit it out!"

Brokenstar gave in. "Firestar and Spottedleaf." There was a long silence. Brokenstar cowered on the ground. "My lord, please-"

He was cut off by mid-screech when Tigerstar lunged at him. In two short moves Tigerstar broke his back and ripped out his throat. "I want everybody searching the woods! Now! No cat will rest until we have those two captured!" He roared. No cat questioned. He whipped around. "You", he spit at me, "Get back to Thunderclan and take charge. I won't be back for a while." And he raced away.

That was fine by me, but first I have to make a pit stop on the way there. Say hi to my old mentor, and make him bleed.

Whitewing

I was sitting next to the starpool, unsure about what I was doing. I trusted Shadedsoul now. It was weird, usually I would be mourning Birchfall right now, but I haven't for a while. I've realized the only way to meet him is in Satrclan, and hopefully save him.

I took a deep breath and kneeled next to the pool. I dipped my nose in and everything immediately went black. When I opened my eyes I was in Forestclan's camp. Hmm, I still don't know much about them. Crouching down, I opened my mouth to draw in any scent. Tigerstar and his minions are out here, I had to be careful. A bush rustled behind me. Faster than I thought was possible, I dashed to the opposite side of the clearing. I was heaving by the time I stopped.

I sighed in relief as I saw it was Shadedsoul. I contemplated whispering to him, but decided against it. As I started to inch back, I stepped into a thorn bush and instantly howled.

I cut off in mid screech, realizing how stupid that was, and even worse, my tail was stuck. I was stuck, in the Dark Forest, with mercenaries hiding behind every un ending shadow. If there was a swear word for this situation, I would have hissed it to the high heavens…or just to where I was.

Unfortunately, Shadedsoul's head whipped to my direction, and bounded toward me with a snarl on his face. The snarl became pure fear when he saw it was me. "Whitewing! For Tigerstar's sake, what are you doing here?!"

"Oh, just…hanging." Was my pathetic reply. He snorted, and helped me out.

To my surprise, he grabbed my scruff with his teeth. "Fool!" He hissed through my fur. "You ignorant kit! Do you know what would have happened if another cat found you? You would be in a slave camp, not to mention probably raped by some disgusting tom!"

He hauled me to a pond, and I shuddered. "I'm-I'm sorry, but let me go! C'mon, I won't-"

"No, you really won't!" He snarled as he threw me to the ground. "I'm your keeper. Not you friend, not your brother, your GUARD. You do as I say when I say it!" And with that he threw me into the pond.

I woke up gasping for air next to the Starpool, trembling violently. I never exited that way before, and I never plan on it ever again. Shadedsoul appeared next to me out of nowhere and started forcing me towards the path that led to my prison.

My ears were bent back, and I fought back tears. I thought we were friends, heck, even acquaintances. But what was I thinking? Not in this day and age. All I needed to think about was escaping my hellhole, and crossing into Starclan. There I would find Birchfall, and we could sort out this mess.

That is, if I ever get Shadedsoul off my back. He disgusted me. "What side are you on anyways?" I hissed at him.

He stopped and looked at me. "The side that will keep you safe and alive."

I felt cold. That statement filled me terrible foreboding, and for the first time, I wondered what Shadedsoul's motives really were.

**A/N** I am so sorry that took so long. I'm gonna try updating at least once every other week! And what about Whitewing? She seems a little too defenseless and babyish to me now. She needs to un sheathe her claws and finally fight! Haha, well, until next time. Review, Rate, or even hate.


End file.
